SENTIMIENTOS
by marissastack
Summary: LAS SORPRESAS QUE TE HACEN VALORAR LAS TRIVIALIDADES DErnLA VIDA
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos mi nombre es Marissa Stack desgraciadamente cuando empecé a escribir historias aun no salía el libro de Harry Potter por lo que mi nombre no tiene nada que ver con él o con Alan Rickman esta historia no es slash pero es un poco cruel estos personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a tolkien

Las parejas son las que todos conocemos LiLy Evans-James Potter; Narcisa-lucius; Sirius- y la hermosa ninfa Ecate; la princesa de las ninfas- Severus. Esto es solo en la primera parte

DEL DOLOR A LA FELICIDAD 

Capitulo 1

LiLy Evans estaba sentada con sus dos amigas Milán y Narcisa estaban charlando sobre el chico tímido de Slythering

–**Severus es un chico tan talentoso que a veces me da coraje ver como lo tratan Sirius y James lo peor de todo es que parece estar enamorado de ti perdidamente mi hermana menor esta enamorada de él y eso que apenas esta en segundo-decía Milán;**

Narcisa y LiLy voltearon a ver a la pequeña Eco que estaba sentada en un rincón mirando al chico de ojos y cabellos negros que estaba discutiendo con los tres amigos James, Sirius y Luppin este ultimo captaba la mirada de la niña de once años le dijo en secreto algo a Sirius que dejo un momento al grupito Milán y sus amigas corrieron hacía Eco

–**con mi hermana no te metas Black-le grito Milán**

"_Lupin tiene que estar equivocado no creo que esos ojos dorados estén mirando al cuervo de Severus"pensó Sirius _James le hizo una seña a su amigo y a las chicas que se escondieron detrás de los árboles.

Eco estaba sola en esa área del castillo y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para no tirar nada se puso en pie y se dirigió al chico que estaba con la cabeza enterrada en las manos

–**Severus- llamo un poco asustada –estas bien-**

el chico no había notado esa presencia y levanto el rostro aun bañado en lagrimas Eco se quedo mirando esos ojos que ocultaban mucho dolor ese hombre que era de la edad de su hermana mediana Milán debía tener quince años y lloraba como un chiquillo cuando nadie lo veía Eco miro a todos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie paso uno de sus brazos por detrás del chico

– **no llores Severus ellos son chicos malos pero tu no lo eres- indico Eco**

ese gesto de la pequeña ninfa de ojos y cabellos dorados lo conmovieron y regreso el gesto con una mueca un poco parecida a una sonrisa

–**ven es hora de la comida vamos te acompaño no me gusta verte tan solo recuerda que tienes amigos- le recordó Eco**

Severus tomo de la mano a la pequeña pero movió la cabeza

– **no, tengo un solo amigo pero eso no importa es signo de debilidad- respondio Severus apretando los puños **

la pequeña se paro en seco dejando sorprendido a Severus que no se había dado cuenta que sus pensamientos salieron por su boca

**-desgraciadamente ellas tienen razón tantito es lo que ellos te hacen y tantito lo cerrado que te has vuelto mira a tu alrededor tienes al profesor Dumbledore apoyándote confiando en ti mis dos hermanas Milán y Ecate junto con LiLy Evans y aunque para ti soy tan insignificante yo también estoy a tu lado y te quiero...** – traz decir eso la pequeña Eco utilizo su velocidad para desaparecer

del lado de aquel chico al que le había confiado que lo quería pero en vez de dirigirse al interior del castillo se interno en el bosque prohibido mala idea para el chico al darse la vuelta para buscar a la pequeña ninfa se encontró cara a cara con Sirius Black

–**quítate de mi camino-ordeno Severus**

con una mirada furiosa

**-¿a dónde crees que vas?-Sirius para variar estaba molesto**

Sirius lo cogió de la túnica y en el momento que alguien tosió

–**señor Snape señor Black sepárense Severus Snape vaya por la señorita** **Luminos antes de que oscurezca las señoritas Evans, Luminos y Narcisa lo acompañaran junto con los señores Peter y Luppin después vaya a** **mi despacho**-la voz del profesor Dumbledore sonaba molesta

Milan miro a los ojos del anciano de barba y cabello plateado bastante alto e integro para su edad

–**esta bien señor Black vaya como ayuda y no quiero problemas el señor Malfoy ira con ustedes.- ordeno el director**

Los ocho chicos se internaron en el bosque oscuro y cerca del nido de los unicornios Malfoy junto con Severus la encontraron estaba abrazada a uno muy pequeño que le lamía los rizos Eco no sintió que la miraban estaba profundamente dormida con su carita escondida en el pelambre del caballo Malfoy la vio y miro como Severus la tomaba en brazos

–**niña caprichosa lo que necesita es una buena paliza-indico el rubio**

Severus volteo a ver al rubio que lo acompañaba y este se asusto al recibir la mirada de desprecio de su compañero

"_por que siempre tengo que lastimar a las personas que me demuestran afecto si no estuviera tan loco por LiLy créeme pequeña que tu estarías en mi corazón"_

la pequeña ninfa escuchaba el latir del corazón de Severus Snape y cada latir era una esperanza para ella lucharía por ganarse ese amor aunque estuviera prohibido para ella por ser parte fundamental del bosque prohibido

CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPITULO UNO

Cuando Severus y Lucius llegaron a Hogwarts Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Madame Pomfrey Dumbledore le quito a la niña de los brazos con un poco de trabajo ya que esta estaba a ferrada a su cuello todos veían la contraste luz y oscuridad Sirius los miro y luego volvió su vista a otra figura en particular igual de etérea que la criatura que hasta hace unos instantes traía Severus en los brazos pero esta era alta y de cabello plateado no la reconoció hasta que hablo

–**Sirius no me vas a saludar- saludo Ecate**

"_esa voz esa melodiosa voz" pensó Sirius es imposible ella no tiene permiso de salir del bosque prohibido, si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía hace años era seguro que no se habría congelado para el concilio de hadas"_

Severus siguió a Dumbledore Cabizbajo

**,-Caramelos agrios-indico Dumbledore**

en ese momento la gárgola que estaba tapando la entrada al despacho se giro mostrando unas majestuosas escaleras

–**Severus acabas de tener una experiencia bastante fuerte hacía tiempo que** **había observado a la pequeña Ninfa enamorada de ti deseando que te fijaras en ella pero el sentimiento que haz creado en ella son** **demasiado fuertes ya todos los alumnos se dieron cuenta**...- **comento Albus Dumbledore**

hizo que Severus levantara la mirada que hasta esos momentos había estado en el piso del despacho

–**lo siento profesor usted sabe que es la primera vez que una mm..uu..jj..ee..rr se fija en mi la verdad no supe como reaccionar no puedo sacar a LiLy de mi pensamiento- indico Severus **

el anciano miro al adolescente con preocupación,

**-dale y date a ti mismo una oportunidad sin pasarte de sentir lo que es un amor de a verdad no solo una ilusión u obsesión como lo que tienes con LiLy –argumento el profesor pensativo**

"_el profesor jamás estuvo deacuerdo en que LiLy ilusionara de tal forma al chico tan necesitado de afecto"_

Severus salió del despacho del director buscando a la pequeña lucecilla que lo había dejado en shock el director tenía razón Eco estaba sentada sola como de costumbre con las manos en su regazo viendo a Hagrid trabajar el semi-gigante estaba partiendo leños

–**vamos Eco no debes de preocuparte tanto- decía el guardián de Hogwards con voz tierna –mira nena tu sabes que ese chico ha sufrido mucho en su casa y en el colegio no le faltan problemas... -Hagrid** **se interrumpió **

al ver una sombra caminando hacía ella que se puso los dedos en loslabios para que no lo delatara

–**es que si el no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra ya nada será lo mismo todos me consideran una niña tengo doce años pero tengo sentimientos...la tristeza estaba latente en la voz de Eco**

Eco sintió una presencia y volteo a su espalda buscando con sus ojos dorados al fin se encontraron los ojos negros de Severus quien abrió los brazos instintivamente a la pequeña que de un salto se encontró en ellos sintiendo como Severus le acariciaba la cabellera

–**perdóname pequeña he** **sido un tonto-murmuro Severus**

lo mas tierno posible ella lo miro y sintió el dolor en lo mas profundo de su alma y tomo la mano de Severus gracias a Dios era domingo; El hombre se sentó a su lado y dejo que ella lo abrazara se sentía tan diferente que se apoyo en el regazo de la chica antes de quedarse dormido.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN PRONTO PARA SUS COMENTARIOS CUALQUIER ACLARACIÓN DUDA O X FAVOR DE HACERLO A 


	2. SENTIMIENTOS A FINES

**CAPITULO 2 SENTIMIENTOS AFINES**

Ese año paso rápidamente aunque Severus estaba aprendiendo a ver que más allá de sus narices estaba el amor lo que él veía en LiLy Evans la pequeña Eco lo veía en él gracias a las chicas Sirius y James habían bajado la presión que ejercían en él en parte que Eco procuraba estar con él a todas horas, Milán y Narcisa se encargaban de mantener a raya a los Merodeadores para que no hubiera problemas en clase en pociones por mas intentos que Sirius y James hicieran no había nada que hiciera a Severus perder la concentración en sus propios asuntos

–**lastima que no podemos hacerle nada a Snivellus cuando esta con Eco por** **que nos arriesgamos demasiado a una confrontación con las chicas**-**Comento derrotado Black**

quien no estaba de buen humor desde que Eco y el joven de cabello grasoso el Slythering estuvieran saliendo pero si contaban con la autorización de Dumbledore ya nada se podía hacer.

**-vamos Sirius debemos pensar en lo que podemos hacer para separarlos- la voz de James lo saco de sus pensamientos**

–**podemos intentarlo aunque conociendo a las tres hermanas dudo que haya algo que podamos hacer- comento Sirius recordando** viejos **tiempos con Ecate,**

solo un hombre los miraba sin estar del todo deacuerdo Remus no decía nada no lograba entender como sus amigos siempre estaban deseosos de molestar a Severus Snape, no era que el chico le cayera bien, a nadie parecía pero era de lamentarse la obsesión que tenían sus amigos para hacerle daño, esa noche los merodeadores estaban dispuestos a hacerle una ultima broma a Snivellus que afectaría el resto de su vida sin pensar que uno de ellos caería bajo una presión que acabaría con todos ellos

Severus aprovechando que el día era domingo se sentó en la banca que estaba fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid donde era esperado generalmente por la pequeña Eco quien sabía que si no conseguía que Severus se enamorara de ella lo perdería en menos de dos años, no necesitaba ayuda con los deberes pero siempre le pedía Severus que la supervisara para poder estar con él más tiempo; Ese día Eco estuvo esperando a Severus en la biblioteca y luego lo vio en la banca que estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid pero en ese momento un chico alto de cabello y tez blanca se acercó a él, ella consiguió hacerse invisible para evitar ser descubierta

**-¿qué has pensado de lo que te dije?- la voz del rubio sonaba arrastrada**

–**te dije que no Malfoy ahora tengo amigos y personas interesadas en mi- dijo con seguridad el joven de ojos fríos oscuros**

–**no me dirás que el tortolito de Potter te va a dejar que sigas siendo amigo** **de LiLy o que Sirius no va a prohibirle a Eco que siga contigo..... nosotros jamás abandonamos a los nuestros somos una familia muy unida Severus- la voz de Malfoy sonaba extrañamente convencedora**

Eco sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían y volvió a ser visible para que Malfoy dejara en paz a Severus

–**hola-saludo Eco con su melodiosa voz**

como si un imán los hubiera atraído los merodeadores y las chicas llegaron

–**Lucius cariño ¿dónde estabas?- Narcisa salio de la nada **

y después de recibir una mirada de rechazo del rubio se colgó de su hombro Lucius miro a Narcisa de los pies a la cabeza e hizo un movimiento de fastidio que no paso desapercibido ni por Severus ni por Eco las alas de Milán y Eco estaban revoloteando a su alrededor lo que las dejo un tanto nerviosas eso significaba que Lucius Malfoy se había unido definitivamente al lado oscuro Milan veía como el rostro de su hermanita se ponía casi tan pálido como el de Severus por lo que Milán tomo al rubio por la manga de la túnica y la levanto por un instante todos se quedaron paralizados hasta que no vieron a Eco que estaba en el suelo empapada de sudor Severus levanto a su chica en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería.

La fragilidad de esa chica le recordaba mucho a su madre ese año escolar fue muy difícil para la pobre Eco que no sabía como canalizar sus impresiones y cada vez que había un mortífago cerca se ponía mal

–**muy bien Severus el padre de Eco viene mañana a conocerte y a enterarse de la salud de su hija- el anciano director lo veía por encima de sus gafas de media luna,**

**-el señor Ellrodyn me quiere conocer- esa afirmación en Severus**

provoco una sonrisa en el rostro del anciano que le guiño el ojo Severus se quedo toda la tarde en la enfermería esperando que Eco reaccionara; cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos se encontró un par de ojos negros con un extraño brillo y se incorporo en la cama,

-**Severus-dijo la pequeña**

acariciando el cabello de Severus detrás de ellos debajo de una capa de invisibilidad prestada tres chicos veían el espectáculo

–**asco-dijeron al unísono los merodeadores**

Peter se había quedado con las chicas ya que no quería ser descubierto espiando a Severus los merodeadores no podían creer que alguien fuera lo suficientemente ciego como para acariciar el cabello de Severus el acariciaba a la pequeña como lo haría como a una chiquilla que hubiera recibido un shock profundo por que realmente no encontraba otra explicación para el estado en que había quedado la pequeña Eco.

La mañana llego y Severus Snape lavo su cabello con esencias para que no se viera como de costumbre todo pegajoso y sonrió el señor Ellrodyn era el rey de las ninfas y los espíritus divinos de luz, coloco su larga cabellera negra en una coleta y su ropaje verde esmeralda de Slythering era mejor que las aburridas ropas negras de luto que siempre usaba entró en el desayunador y su mirada busco a la pequeña Eco con una sonrisa y al voltearon ambos a ver a Dumbledore este les hizo un guiño.....pero Severus notó a alguien sentado junto a su maestro de pociones un hombre delgado de cabello y tez similar al de Lucius Malfoy, pero a diferencia de este un resplandor salía del hombre después del desayuno

**el jefe de la casa Slythering se acerco Severus y le dijo al Oído el director quiere que vayas a su despacho**.

"**Babosas de calabaza"**

era la contraseña que debía dar frente al fénix tallado en las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Severus entró sin hacer ruido y tocó a la puerta del despacho

–**pasa Severus el es el señor Ellrodyn señor de la tierra alta de luz –presento** **el director –él es el joven más destacado que tenemos en toda la** **cuestión de la magia y pociones.....-el profesor estaba apunto de agregar algo pero se interrumpió a tiempo**;

El hombre de luz miro a Severus de arriba abajo con una mueca que ninguno de los otros dos pudo identificar,

**-bueno Albus si tu dices que esta bien que mi pequeña ande con este muchacho así será pero hay algo en él que no me gusta y no voy a permitir que haga sufrir a mi hija, van a estar muy bien vigilados en todo lo que hagan- murmuro el hombre de luz dejándolos con una cara de sorpresa**


	3. DECISION EQUIVOCADA

_**capitulo 3 la decisión equivocada **_

Severus salió cabizbajo sin entender aun lo que el señor de luz y eso le dolió al dar la vuelta rumbo al pasillo principal se encontró a Eco muy molesta discutiendo con dos chicas de séptimo alo una de ellas era Bellatrix,

**-te crees la gran cosa princesita de pacotilla solo por que Snivellus el amargado esta contigo- se paro en seco Bellatrix para tomar un poco de aire y continuo hablando venenosamente -la verdad chiquilla a veces me das lastima por lo ingenua que eres el esta contigo por que no puede estar con LiLy- **

sin poderlo controlar una luz se apodero de Eco y una voz trato de calmarla

–**señorita Bellatrix y compañía corran a su habitación lo más rápido posible- era la enérgica voz de Albus Dumbledore**

seguía observando a Severus que estaba muy pálido mas de lo normal y miraba en silencio a Eco que tenía los ojos bien cerrados

–**Señor Snape acompañe a la Señorita Eco a una de las mazmorras, la mas profunda y salga de hay en seguida-ordeno el director**

Severus hizo lo que le ordenaron, pero no quiso salir, quería ver todo el poder contenido en una princesa de la luz

**-¿quién esta aquí Severus eres tu?- la voz de Eco parecía darle un poco de luz a esa mazmorra **

cuando ella abrió los ojos algo extraño paso sus ojos dorados se volvieron transparentes y un rayo de luz salio de ellos destruyendo una de las rejas que estaban en el fondo del cuarto

Una sombra los vio juntarse sin decir una sola palabra solo como juntaron sus miradas y luego un corto pero tierno beso unió sus labios en silencio

–**espero que sepas lo que haces-fueron las palabras de la chica –por que yo cuando estoy contigo pierdo el control de mis pensamientos-**

en ese momento Severus supo que estaba perdido por aquella criatura encantadora; detrás de ellos alguien se limpio la garganta con exageración haciendo que ellos se percataran de su presencia

–**profesor Dumbledore-dijo Severus sonrojándose**

– **ya es tarde para que los dos estén fuera de sus casas los acompañare a ambos para que no se encuentren con Filch y la señora Norris. solo Severus entendió la mirada burlona de Dumbledore**

Ambos seguían con sus recatadas citas en los pasillos y fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid; esos dos años que le que daban a Severus serían los mas felices de su vida en mucho tiempo. Con el paso del tiempo Eco se iba convirtiendo en una joven muy bella sus hermosos ojos dorados una estatura a aproximadamente un metro sesenta y un cuerpo de miss universo pero para sorpresa de Sirius Black que siempre se considero el más guapo de Hogwards aunque no tenía estatura si tenía unos hermosos ojos claros pero Eco solo tenía ojos para aquel hombre de expresión dura que cuando no vestía los colores de Slythering vestía completamente de negro, Lupin el chico guapo de Gryffindor era para ella solo un buen amigo quizás en el único que podía confiar

–**Lupin puedo hablar contigo? – eco sonaba muy angustiada; -mi padre no quiere que siga viendo a Severus ya tenemos planes para cuando el se gradué tu sabes el trabajo que me ha costado que olvide a LiLy pero si debo enfrentarme a mi padre lo haré sin miramientos- al parecer Eco sonaba muy decidida**

la pequeña Eco a sus quince años se había vuelto mas retadora que cuando hacía sus berrinchitos de pequeña ella no quería el mismo tipo de vida que Ecate estar encerrada en un bosque sin nadie a tu alrededor sin poder amar a nadie Lupin la veía con tristeza él como Sirius y Snape estaba enamorado de ella por lo que se conformaba únicamente con su amistad pero al ver llorar a Eco de esa forma y ver como sus ojos dorados se volvían blancos se dio cuenta la presión que eso le causaba siempre llevaba un hermoso delantal cuando no tenía puesto el abrigo de Gryffindor que cubría sus hermosas alas de cualquier eventualidad.

**-vaya la princesita se digna a sonreírle a un Slythering- al escuchar la voz de Malfoy**

Eco se fue de los pasillos buscando a Severus o a Milán lo seguro es que uno de ellos siempre estaba en la biblioteca

–**Severus podríamos salir a Hogsmeade hoy es sábado- la forma tan alterada de hablar de Eco**

hizo que Severus levantara la cabeza y miro a los ojos de su chica pero había tristeza y miedo en ellos un desasosiego que no podía distinguir

– **esta bien vamos- dijo Snape con una sonrisa**

. Llegaron a la taberna de Las tres escobas

–**se que te sonara un poco raro esto pero quiero que el ultimo día después de la graduación estemos juntos** –Pidió Eco

Severus no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo Eco

**-princesa p..pero ¿pasa algo?- Severus estaba desconcertado**

de momento observo que los ojos de su novia se habían vuelto transparentes y los cerraba pero no pudo evitar que una de sus lagrimas cayera convirtiéndose en cristal Severus la tomo antes de que llegara a caer en algo firme

–**ahora me vas a decir que te pasa- ordeno Severus**

ella se puso de pie esquivando su brazo lo miro un segundo antes de adentrarse en la chimenea y desapareció Severus trato de ir de tras de ella pero dos hombre y dos mujeres lo detuvieron

- **déjala ir-musito LiLy –es muy difícil para ella tener que enfrentar lo que va a ser vamos a la cabaña de los gritos hay te informaremos lo que paso-Finalizo LiLy**

Remus Lupin sé unió al grupo formado por Sirius, james LiLy Narcisa y Milán todos voltearon a ver al Licántropo

– **bueno esta mañana vino Eco a pedirme un consejo no sabía que hacer o** **que decidir me contó que el concilio solo la podía dejar estar contigo** **si unían sus corazones antes de la ultima luna llena por eso su** **padre le indico que era lo mejor que ustedes se separaran y no volviesen** **a verse nunca....-finalizo el Licántropo** tristemente,

Severus se dio cuenta que algo le estaban ocultando pero no podía identificarlo,

**-vamos mi hermanita a estado enamorada de ti desde que estaba en primero** **ahora que te tiene por completo no creo que deje ganar a mi padre** **haz lo que ella te dice**- al escuchar los presentes a Milan se quedaron de una pieza

–**si algo le pasa a mi hermana es tu muerte Snape- después de escuchar a Milán**

tan molesta era obvio que algo le ocultaban.

Aun en silencio por no saber que hacer con seguridad Severus volvió a ser el mismo de los primeros años alguien meditabundo y callado los amigos se quedaron un rato hasta que Sirius empezó a mirar a Severus con cara de psicópata

–**Vamos Severus- dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.**

Mientras las chicas acompañaban a Severus al colegio en un lugar extraño del bosque prohibido

–**padre dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que Severus es diferente** **que me ama-** pidió Eco

el señor de la luz miro a su hija en silencio

– **lo siento pequeña pero él tiene mucha ansia de poder y no pienso** **arriesgarte- la voz del señor de la luz era estricta**


	4. DECISIONES EQUIVOCADAS

DECISIONES EQUIVOCADAS 

Eco no había llegado a dormir faltaban dos semanas para que ella terminara el quinto año Severus se pasaba las tardes sentado en la banca cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid esperando que ella saliera moviendo su larga cabellera al compás de sus pasos su sonrisa eterna que le levantaba el animo hasta el más amargado de los Slythers en ese caso él un rayo de luz llego hacía la puerta del colegio y Severus pudo ver que se trataba de Ecate y su amada Eco la grande le hizo una señal, Los maestros y el guardabosques corrieron a ver de lo que se trataba

–**Tienen una semana para despedirse como es debido ya que no se volverán a ver- la voz de Ecate**

los hizo tomarse de la mano los alumnos que alcanzaban a ver hacía el sendero no lograban ver nada mas que una ráfaga de luz que los dejaba ciegos.

Albus Dumbledore escucho la explicación que le daba Ecate

_FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------_

Ecate había llegado al concilio donde todos los señores de luz y las supremas ninfas estaban en grupo

– **he venido a solicitar permiso para casarme con un mago- pidio la joven Eco**

En eso unas nubes doradas se pusieron en medio de la comuna y una serpiente en forma extraña apareció en su interior los ojos de todos se pusieron de color blanco y una voz hablo

–**es inútil este hombre pertenece a la oscuridad el dolor y la tragedia marcan su futuro y de quienes estén a su alrededor imposible que sigas con él- la** **voz del concilio había hablado**

Eco estaba fatal no quería dejar a Severus mucho menos conociendo su porvenir **–¡padre dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que el es** **diferente!- suplico Eco **

a los pies de su padre

**-lo siento hija él tiene mucha ansia de poder y no pienso arriesgarte**

Fin flash back----------------------------------------------------

Severus y Eco estaban en su refugio la cabaña de los gritos ella había checado bien el calendario y no había luna llena así que al entrar en ella con la varita el sacudió todo dejándola limpia y reluciente Severus sabía que no había nada que pudiera evitar ese momento y la miro a los ojos ella con un gesto de cabeza le dio la señal aprobatoria y sus labios se unieron como hacía tiempo el ropaje el abrigo de Severus cayo seguido por el delantal plateado de la chica la túnica de él acompañado por el vestido de ella en un baile sensual de dos bocas unidas sin separarse hasta que el perdió la respiración

–**Eco no podemos- reconoció Severus cuando **

Estaban en ropa interior, la joven lo miro con sus ojos transparentes y lo beso dejándolo sin aliento mientras con las manos acariciaba ese cuerpo esbelto moldeando con sus manos hasta que llego al bóxer

**-¡no me rechaces Severus!- la chica tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas al pronunciar esa frase **

se paso las manos por el cabello quiso detenerse a pensar pero por primera vez en su vida dejo que el corazón mandara sobre sus actos quito la escasa ropa que las separaba y termino lo que ambos habían empezado los dos despertaron abrazados al escuchar como la puerta de entrada era golpeada con fuerza

-**tranquila mientras estés a mi lado nada te pasara- Murmuro Severus**

besando a la chica y con un hechizo ambos estaban perfectamente vestidos cuando venció la puerta entraron varios encapuchados con túnicas negras y caras blancas como mascaras

–**así que haz desobedecido al concilio de la luz al mezclarte con un oscuro si** **tu gente se entera de esto serás expulsada de tu familia**- **reconocían esa voz Lucius Malfoy **

Severus alcanzo a ver la ira de Eco formándose en sus ojos

–**protejo-exclamo la chica**

tomando a Severus con la otra mano una presencia oscura que nadie había notado llego por detrás de ellos y aplico un hechizo muy poderoso para un simple muggle o un mago pero debilitador en un ser de luz

–**_AVEDAKADAVRA- murmuro el mago tenebroso_**

Severus esperaba que su chica cayera muerta a los pies de aquel hechicero

–**Severus huye ve y busca a Dumbledore y quédate bajo su guardia- pidio Eco **

al voltear miro a su padre y a Dumbledore que los miraban sin saber que hacer

–**lo siento hija no podemos interferir-fue todo lo que dijo el señor de la luz**

la chica al ver que su pecado había sido descubierto y el que moriría sin piedad seria Severus volvio a llamar el Protejo lumus una extraña luz rodeo el lugar no antes de que el que no debe ser nombrado repitiera el "AVEDAKADAVRA" al ver esto y la reacción de los grandes Milán se atravesó y parte del rayo que debía darle de golpe a Severus le pego a ella

–**Milán, Eco- la voz ahogada del señor de la luz hizo que todos los mortífagos huyeran .**

No sin antes escuchar la fría voz de el que no debe ser nombrado hablo

–**¿que vas a hacer ahora Severus en quien vas a confiar- el mago tenebroso tenía la mirada de triunfo había dicho la verdad **

Cuando Severus se acerco a Eco noto que un campo de fuerza le evitaba la entrada LiLy estaba a su lado y abrazo al mismo tiempo al Licántropo y al serpiente

–**James ayúdame con los chicos-pidió LiLy **

Sirius se acerco a tomar a su amigo y le grito a Severus

**-¡Todo por tu culpa! Si no fueras tan idiota- Las palabras de Black entraron al corazón del serpiente**

Dumbledore tomo al serpiente de la mano y lo abrazo

–**vamos sabes que ella lo hizo por salvarte- la voz del anciano sonaba dulce**

**-¿por que no hicieron nada?-pregunto Severus**

con un nudo en la garganta volteo a ver al señor de la luz y este desvió la mirada

–**no podíamos permitir que el oráculo fallara solo que no me dijo que serían** **tan lamentables las perdidas tantas tragedias a tu alrededor por** **culpa de la marca tenebrosa- murmuro el señor de luz**

provocando en Severus un salto

–**ninguno de ustedes pudo darse cuenta el por que me uní al lado oscuro ella era la que me tenía atado del lado de la luz su amor su ternura algo que solo mi madre me dio hace ya mucho tiempo**-Severus espeto molesto

se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa de los gritos dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

**-este error lo pagare el resto de mi vida- dijo el señor de la luz**

El señor de la luz medito un segundo y volvió a sus hijas

–**si Eco conjuro el protejo dos veces el primer golpe la debilito y el segundo solo actuó como un crucio en su cuerpo debe estar viva – tomo a su hija en brazos y continuo hablando el señor de la luz –ni se te ocurra decirle a ese ser que mi hija esta viva vamos a tu enfermería para ver si se puede hacer algo-murmuro **enfadado;El **señor de la luz**

Dumbledore no estaba muy seguro de que lo correcto era negarle a Severus que Eco estaba viva era como un animal herido buscando consuelo y lo encontraría en otro sitio, los segundos pasaron fueron convirtiéndose en horas estas en meses hasta acumularse dos

**- profesor Dumbledore ¿qué vamos a hacer Eco esta embarazada?- indico Madame Pomfrey preocupada**

el señor Elrodyn se puso de pie en el acto empujando a todos los que le impidieran llegar a la enfermería

–**Padre entonces es verdad-susurro Eco**

–**si es verdad muchachita inconsciente mi hija a muerto por tu culpa- el señor de la luz estaba furioso **

Eco se contuvo al escuchar a su padre hablar así

–**mis dos hijas murieron al tratar de salvar a un hombre una de ellas tiene oportunidad** **de revivir si toma esta poción- ordeno el señor de la luz**

–**Elrodyn-grito Albus Dumbledore –ese acto no es de alguien digno de la luz Eco Severus no supo que estabas viva y se a unido a los mortífagos tu padre decidió que era mejor ocultárselo por tu bien y el de tu hijo- explico Dumbledore**

al escuchar esas dulces palabras el frasco que tenía en sus manos cayo al piso rompiéndose

–**si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para volver a ser tu hija olvídalo se que Severus no me va a querer a su lado ahora pero no perderé también a mis hijos –replico tristemente Eco Albus, Minerva Hagrid Poppy quiero que sean testigo de como entrego mi inmortalidad a mi padre y quisiera que Dumbledore profesor y profesora Minerva me hicieran el honor de ser los padrinos de mi hijo y ustedes también Hagrid y Madame Poppy deben estar a mi lado en su nacimiento ya que no conocerán a su padre finalizo Eco**


	5. EL LLAMADO DE LA SANGRE

**Capitulo cinco el llamado de la sangre**

**-después de que Rita Skeeter publicara las incomodidades del joven Bartie** **Crouch el problema de Luppin la ineptitud de Lockhart y el descuido que vimos con Quyrrel solo me queda llamar a una persona que** **a utilizado los últimos quince años a estudiar todo tipo de magia e** **incluso termino la academia de Auror si no hubiera sido por mi ahijada y el** **otro pequeño se hubiera dedicado a esa carrera- el profesor** **Dumbledore** dijo pensativa

miro a la profesora mc Gonagall

**-hace años que no veo a mis nietos aparte ayer recibía una carta de mi hija que me preocupa mucho por ello le he pedido que venga – al decir eso la Expresión de Dumbledore era preocupada**

**-pero Albus no cree que eso traiga para su hija recuerdos muy dolorosos- respondió la profesora Mc Gonagall**

Los dos miraban al profesor Snape que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando

–**Sería genial tener a mi muchachito aquí –sonrió Hagrid al decir eso **

**-va a ser una gran ayuda si Voldemort ataca este año ya que sin Sirius todos estamos muy tristes no se diga Harry – argumento Luppin **

**-¿pasa algo Albus?-interrogo Mc Gonagall**

notando como leía la carta

–**mi hija me dice que esta un poco cansada de tanto andar por el mundo con un par de angelitos a cuestas y que quiere un poco de descanso no promete romper con la maldición del año pero si va a dejar a los niños aquí y quiere saber si hemos tenido noticias del padre de los niños no me atreví a decirle que esta en la orden.....- dijo Dumbledore pensativo**

La carta se rompió en las manos de Dumbledore y se incendio

–**pero dime Albus por las fotos del pequeño es obvio que es idéntico a su padre tengo entendido que hasta en el carácter la niña también pero tiene los ojos de ella por eso no les permitió venir a la escuela y les conseguimos acceso a Drumstang acaso ¿hay algo más?-interrogo la profesora Mc Gonagall**

–**es lo que me tiene también intrigado pero solo me puso que teníamos que** **hablar los que conocíamos esta relación debemos tener** **mucho cuidado en decirle lo de los Potter y lo de Sirius por lo menos quedan** **tres de aquel gran grupo yo hablare con la señora Malfoy para que** **este presente en la cena de bienvenida-argumento Dumbledore**

–**a los demás les encargo que no se quede sola con el padre de los niños hasta que escuche la historia- Dumbledore parecía estar preocupado al decir eso **

miro de reojo a Snape que no entendía de que se trataba. La noche se iba alejando del cielo de Hogwards y solo una ventana permanecía con luz y un hombre de apariencia sombría con varias marcas en el alma y en el cuerpo trataba de entender por que no habían sido más claros con él no le gustaba que lo trataran como si no existiera cerro los ojos y aventó el tintero con el que estaba trabajando y miro la profunda oscuridad que rodeaba el bosque prohibido si no se equivocaba solo quedaba Elrodyn y Ecate quien había asistido al entierro de Sirius pero no había hablado con nadie parecía una sombra buscando a alguien quería alejarse de tanto dolor pero recordaba lo que le habían predestinado los oráculos "Dolor y tragedia" lo cual había vivido desde la muerte de Eco.

**-madre vamos a ver al abuelo Albus y a mi padrino Hagrid-afirmaban dos adolescentes que estaban algo molestos con su madre por el cambio tan drastico **

Sin decir nada el cabello negro y los ojos dorados de la chica podía entenderse más no el carácter vengativo que esta tenía era realmente explosivo; en cambio el joven era muy agradable tranquilo aunque un poco melancólico miro a los ojos de sus hijos a quienes adoraba, ella tenía treinta y cinco años y sus hijos quince su hija tenía problemas para controlar su ira y su hijo desde los cinco años se había obsesionado por la comida medio cruda sus pequeñas serpientes eran todo para ella desde que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida y perdido sus alas las heridas de los hechizos hechos por Lord Voldemort no cerraban y sus hijo se había vuelto más retraído

Los dos jóvenes iban a cuarto año de la escuela de magia y hechicería

**-este semestre deberán estar con los de primero y segundo por favor no me decepcionen al ver a Hagrid se van con él deacuerdo- indico su madre**

les guiño un ojo a los jóvenes que tenía en frente la gente los veía sin decir palabra la madre llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo con una chaqueta que cubría hasta las caderas

–**madre veremos a mi padre verdad- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los muchachos**

por fortuna una mujer de aspecto duro y traje esmeralda se acerco a ellos sin decir palabra

–**madrina- indico la joven **

se abrazo a la mujer

–**Minnie, SE.-saludo la mujer**

– **chicos deben de acordarse de que a partir de ahora es la profesora Mc Gonagall-reprendió la madre de los chicos**

–**es mejor que se suban al tren no tardara en irse –ordeno Mc Gonagall**

Una vez que hubieron dejado atrás al tren se escucho a la mujer mayor hablar

–**sabes que Severus es maestro de Pociones- La profesora Mc Gonagall informo**

Eco no estaba lista para escuchar eso cerro los ojos y se controlo al fin, llegaron al colegio en un carruaje tirado por caballos alados Argus Filch la miro sorprendido cuando la vio llegar pero no hizo ningún movimiento a diferencia de Eco que saludo a la señora Norris que incluso brinco a la chica cuando la acaricio

**señor Filch- saludo Eco**

el cabello de Eco seguía donde antes lo había dejado pero lo tenía suelto y sus roles llegaban hasta la cadera ven vamos Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo y presentarte a los demás cruzaron los pasillos y un ligero olor a chocolate la hizo girar

–**Remus viejo amigo- dijo emocionada Eco**

se abrazo a Remus sin ver quien más estaba con él

–**los he extrañado mucho a todos Narcisa como has estado?-saludo de la misma manera Eco –Padre, Poppy profesor Flitwick- Eco estaba deslumbrada saludando a sus amigos**

de pronto se quedo de piedra al ver quien estaba parado frente a ella

–**Severus Snape mi hija Eco Dumbledore-indico el anciano**

Todos notaron que los ojos de la chica se pusieron transparentes los cerro un minuto y desvió la mirada

–**profesor Snape-saludo Eco**

Estrechando su mano

**-¿pero díganme donde están Lily, James, Sirius y Peter?-indago la nueva profesora**

todos se miraron un segundo ya sabían quien iba a responder

–**profesora no le han dicho que sus amigos han muerto los Potter hace mas de diez años Sirius en el años pasado y Petigrew esta con el que no debe ser nombrado-respondió una voz fría y pausada**

Eso fue demasiado para la joven que últimamente había notado rastros de una enfermedad mortal para los magos y los muggles perdió el sentido unos brazos envueltos en mangas negras la detuvieron para que no se golpeara contra el frió piso.

Severus la llevo a la enfermería acompañado por Luppin y Dumbledore sin decir una sola palabra casi cinco minutos después la chica abrió los ojos

–**estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa Eco volviendo a hablar -no es nada que unas pastillas no puedan reparar**-

al ver la etiqueta de san Mungo Poppy hizo que una de las pastillas apareciera en su mano

–**Poppy Elrodyn esta esperando verla a usted y al abuelo- comento Eco dulcemente**

no pudo evitar mirar a Severus

–**Gracias profesor- agradeció Eco**

el aludido no respondió

–**Remus, Severus nos vemos después –indico Dumbledore**

llevándose a Eco agarrada del brazo

–**Remus me alegra que hayas aceptado ser mi asistente- murmuro Eco**

–**sabes que es un placer volver a tenerte aquí- dijo el Licantropo besando su mano**

Severus seguía sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando como era posible que.....

–**deme un momento Padre- pidió Eco**

la chica se quito la chaqueta Severus y Luppin pudieron observar dos cicatrices que llegaban a la nuca aun cubiertas por maquillaje se notaban con un movimiento de varita el vestido se convirtió en una túnica como la de Mc Gonagall solo que de color blanco

–**listo- dijo Eco con una sonrisa**

Sus rizos se movían al compás de sus pasos haciendo que Severus quedara congelado en un pasado muy lejano. Llegaron a su asiento que era entre Poppy y Severus quien no dejaba de mirarla en silencio tratando de entender que había sucedido por que tanto misterio

"_¿qué le había pasado a la pequeña Eco en más de diez años no era la_ _misma" Severus seguía mirando extrañado_

ahora entraba la profesora Mc Gonagall con los alumnos de Primero dos chicos de cabellos negro resaltaban de entre la multitud

–**Bonnie, Ravenclaw, Hunt Hufflepuff, Minerva S. Dumbledore- se** **escuchaban casí al mismo tiempo Mc Gonagall y el sombrero**

un ruido extraño se escucho en todas las mesas incluso el profesor de pociones se quedo paralizado al ver a la chica de cabellos negros avanzar lentamente al sombrero sin la gracia de su madre pero con firmeza

–**Slythering- murmuro el sombrero S.Elrodyn S: Dumbledore con igual de rapidez el sombrero grito Gryffindor**

los dos chicos sonrieron a su madre al bajar y dirigirse a sus mesas ambos en el tren ya habían hecho amigos aunque no estaban en el mismo grupo

FLASH BACK---------------

**-Mira Harry son los jóvenes que estaban con la profesora Mc Gonagall- dijo un chico de cabello rojo**

**-podemos pasar soy Hermione Granger, Ron Weaslley y Harry Potter-**

los dos muchachos se miraron

–**entonces tu eres hijo de tío James y tía LiLy fueron compañeros de mama cuando niños- dijo la chica**

el chico se sonrojo y de manera menos efusiva se presento

–**somos Minerva y S. Elrodyn S.Dumbledore nietos del director nuestra madre es hija de él vamos a terminar la escuela para tomar un curso para entrar a la** **academia de Aurores y a conocer a nuestro padre- dijo el joven**

–**Ojala y nos puedan ayudar no creo que nos cumplan esta vez – musito** **tristemente Minerva**

–**que saben de su padre?-interrogo Hermione**

Elrodyn se quedo pensativo unos minutos

–**estaba con tus padres en la escuela y sabemos que esta en** **Hogsmeade no en que parte pero mi abuelo y mi padrino lo están buscando** **y creo que tío Luppin también-concluyo con una sonrisa triste** el chico

– **no es mucha información pero veremos que encontramos así que Remus** **Luppin es tu tío- musito Harry**

–**si mis padrinos trabajan en la escuela él es Rubeus Hagrid y ella Madame Poppy los de mi hermana son mas importantes Albus Dumbledore y la Profesora Mc Gonagall- Respondió Elrodyn**

a Ron por poco se le fue la saliva por otro lado

–**que paso Weaslley haciendo nuevos amigos yo soy Draco Malfoy ...-el chico** rubio se presento

no se esperaba la reacción

**-¿eres hijo de mi tía Narcisa-dijo la joven de cabellos negros**

después de decir eso se fue a platicar con Malfoy

–**lo siento pero ambos queremos saber por todos los medios quien es nuestro padre- tras decir eso Elrodyn se fue a sentar solo a una de las esquinas **del vagón.

-------------fin Flash back------------------------------

Después de las presentaciones y el banquete los dos jóvenes esperaron a su madre que no venía sola

–**tío Luppin, profesor, abuelo ¿cuándo? –musito la chica**

–**pronto pequeña-dijo Dumbledore**

Mirándola por debajo de sus lentes de media luna una extraña tos ahogada los distrajo

–**madre por dios no te has puesto tu abrigo sabes que en las noches tu** **enfermedad se agrava- Elrodyn se dirigió a su madre**

El joven parecía no importarle quien estaba delante del se quito la bufanda se giro a su madre poniéndose a su lado y se la acomodo en el cuello su hermana se adelanto hacía Luppin y le pidió

–**por favor tío no dejes que mama se descuide no la a pasado bien desde que recuerdo pero este año a empeorado bastante- la preocupación de Minnie era verdadera**

Aunque se lo había dicho al licántropo en el oído escucho Severus escucho cada palabra

–**Minnie creo que tu y yo vamos a tener que hablar sobre esos modales-** reprendió Eco

visiblemente molesta

–**lo siento madre se que ni a mi padre ni a ti les gusta eso pero no pude** **evitarlo prometo comportarme- dijo avergonzada la chica**

–**nos retiramos madre- dijo el chico de manera tranquila –profesores- se** **despidieron los chicos**

uno siguiendo a Harry Potter y la otra a Draco Malfoy

–**gracias a Dios Elrodyn hizo amigos llegue a pensar que sería como su** **padre- argumento Hagrid.**

tarde se dio cuenta Hagrid de que Snape estaba con ellos la mirada de Eco se volvió transparente

–**Lo siento querida- se disculpo el gigante**

–**descuida Hagrid yo pensaba lo mismo- reconoció Eco –ha sido como su padre desde que entro a Durmstrang**

Cuando se iban a dormir Severus tomo del brazo a Eco sin saber que tenía una herida que aun no sanaba en él

–**debemos hablar-fue todo lo que dijo el profesor de Pociones**

Eco lo miro un segundo y volteo la mirada a Dumbledore y a Luppin

–**es mejor ahora los muchachos también se han vuelto interesados en el tema y temo que utilicen a Harry o Draco para saber la verdad-indico el profesor Dumbledore **

quien giro a la derecha en uno de los pasillos acompañado por los maestros

–**Hagrid ve por Minerva y por Poppy lo mas rápido posible a Narcisa Severus la encontraras con Malfoy en el comedor tráela a ella Remus ve con él por si Malfoy se pone pesado-ordeno Dumbledore**

todos acataron las ordenes del director que con Eco entro a su despacho

–**hay alguien que a pesar de que tiene prohibido salir del bosque ha venido a verte- Comento Dumbledore sonriendo**

-**Ecate querida hermana- saludo Eco **

las dos se abrazaron en el momento que un nuevo acceso de tos las interrumpía los dos vieron horrorizados como el pañuelo de Eco quedaba lleno de sangre

–**Eco ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto Ecate**

al ver a su hermana tan desmejorada

– **no es nada estoy bien- confirmo un poco débil Eco**

pero ninguno de los dos lo creyó al ver llegar a Snape con los demás Ecate estuvo apunto de marcharse

–**no tan rápido si tú estas metida en esto lo mejor es que llames a tu hermana Milán- espeto con furor Snape **

al ver la furia contenida en los ojos de su hermana Eco la detuvo

–**no Ecate el no sabe nada de nada papa no permitió que se le dijera nada** **Hagrid me haces un favor Ve a Slythering por Minnie y a Gryffindor** **por S. Elrodyn no pienso repetir la historia dos veces** – indico Eco que se veía cansada.

con un movimiento de polvos Flú aparecieron las cabezas de los Prefectos de Gryffindor y de Slythering

–**por favor mándenme a los gemelos nuevos- ordeno Dumbledore**

en pocosminutos apareció Elrodyn envuelto en un abrigo negro y una mujer joven envuelta en el abrigo verde esmeralda de Slythering

–**me permites padre- al ver que Dumbledore hacía una seña de adelante Eco les dijo –ustedes saben que cuando tuve problemas con su abuelo Elrodyn el profesor Dumbledore me reconoció como hija adoptiva esta es la historia que se les va a relatar ahora- finalizo Eco **


	6. PRESENTACIONES

CAPITULO SEIS Presentaciones 

-**si me permiten creo que debo hacer unas presentaciones Ecate tus sobrinos Minerva Milán Snape de la casa de Elrodyn y Severus Elrodyn Snape de la casa de Elrodyn muchachos el profesor Severus Snape su padre-después de la presentación hecha por Dumbledore**

los jóvenes vieron a su padre Elrodyn estrecho la mano que su padre le daba y lo abrazo pero la chica de ojos dorados hizo un movimiento con los ojos una desventaja muy grande era que la estatura de la chica era la misma que la de su padre y Eco se interpuso a tiempo el rayo le había dado en el pecho con mucha fuerza Luppin hizo que la chica cerrara los ojos

–**Madre lo siento-dijo Minnie**

al ver que su madre se llevaba las manos al pecho

**--no te preocupes tu abuelo me indico que estaría dispuesto a ayudarte a controlar esos poderes-argumento con voz suave la mujer de cabellos y ojos dorados-**

–**padre abuelo hagan algo mamá esta seriamente herida- indico él joven Snape**

Eco detuvo a todos con un movimiento de mano

–**estoy bien ahora ya les he dicho a los dos que no fue culpa de su padre el que no seamos una verdadera familia las consecuencias fueron de** **tantas malas decisiones que se cometieron en su momento-**mientras Eco hablaba

Todos a su alrededor notaron como el pecho de la chica se estaba volviendo color carmesí.

Sin decir nada Severus tomo a la mujer en sus brazos su pecho ya estaba empapado de sangre si ese rayo le hubiera dado a él hubiera sido la muerte los demás los siguieron

**-Ecate es mejor que vayas por tu padre recuérdale que me debe unos** **favores- Albus Dumbledore indico **

sabía que esos ataques no eran adrede solo cuando no podían controlar su ira lo hacían la ninfa desapareció Después de dejar a Eco en una cama los sacaron a todos de la enfermería

Severus miro a su hijo era verdad era un poco retraído pero le había tocado la suerte de que lo aceptaran los Gryffindors

–**lo siento ella no quería atacarte mama siempre nos explico que no era tu culpa el que no fuéramos una familia normal pero siempre te culpo a ti y al abuelo Elrodyn de la enfermedad de Mama es muy obstinada mamá dice que es lo único de tu carácter que heredo aparte de esas miradas de odio que en sus ojos si son mortales-Explico el Joven S.E a su padre**

al escuchar la explicación de su hijo Severus sabía que tenía que saber más mientras caminaba al lado de su replica

–**¿debes tener un poco mas de catorce años –dijo Severus sin saber que decir –quince para ser exactos-respondió el muchacho**

los dos en silencio envueltos en sus pensamientos en la enfermería de donde habían salido solo los hombres al ver Severus quien se acercaba hizo ademán de irse

–vaya Severus al fin conociste a tus hijos– la voz de Malfoy le dio a entender que incluso el sabía su historia

el joven Snape tomo a su padre de la manga y lo hizo correr a velocidad hasta llegar junto a Dumbledore

**-por favor ahorita lo importante es ver como esta mamá y seguir escuchando la historia después vas con tus amigos Morti.. no se que- S:E había heredado esa facultad de su padre para herir a las personas con cuchillo de palo**

ellos no sabían que él estaba del lado bueno la enfermera los llamo y entraron al mismo tiempo que Ecate y Elrodyn llegaban

–**por favor abuelo no te le acerques a mi hermana no controla muy bien su ira ahorita esta fuera de control si te ve a ti o a mi padre lanzara rayos mi madre se interpuso para que no matara a Papá –**

informo Severus Elrodyn a su abuelo

–**por lo menos la chica tiene sangre de su madre no es tanto desperdicio**- indico con desprecio Elrodyn el grande

Severus hizo una mueca recordando su infancia y vio salir a su hijo seguido por Hagrid

–**tío _Luppin avísame cuando vuelva a empezar la historia-_****El joven S.E indico con tristeza**

_el tampoco estaba dispuesto de escuchar al hombre causante de la destrucción de su vida el chico estaba sentado debajo de la estatua del fénix sin llorar tenía los puños cerrados_

"_por qué todos me tienen que tratar así yo también soy hijo de mamá quizás me parezca a mi padre pero no tienen por que lastimarme así las únicas personas que me aceptan son los de la orden y mamá tengo miedo que ni siquiera mi padre me acepte con todo lo que han dicho los chicos de él" pensaba S.E_

Hagrid trataba de hablar con el muchacho al ver a Severus estuvo apunto de retirarse

-**Elrodyn mírame hijo vamos mírame – la voz de Severus era de mando**

lo que hizo que su hijo acostumbrado a obedecer levantara su rostro y se pusiera de pie

–**Hagrid no te vayas a todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa estos sucesos era** **un secreto muy bien guardado la existencia de ustedes por** **su seguridad ni yo lo sabía debes entender que por tu parecido a mi tu** **abuelo no te va a tolerar aunque lleves su sangre, Hagrid tu y yo** **podemos hablar mañana en un lugar que solo Hagrid tu madre y yo** **conocemos ok-**

Elrodyn miro a su padre con los ojos mas tranquilos y este puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo Severus volvió la mirada a su espalda casi seguro que los estaban siguiendo

;unas personas bajo una capa de invisibilidad se quedaron paralizados al escuchar esa conversación siguieron a los tres hombres hasta el interior de la enfermería topándose con otra capa de invisibilidad

–**Malfoy –dijo Potter**

siguieron hasta que vieron a la nueva profesora de DCO en una camilla con una herida en el pecho del tamaño de una bola de fuego

– **no entiendo Albus yo suture todas estas heridas incluso las mismas de** **cuando perdió sus alas por no querer deshacerse de los gemelos las** **heridas que le quedaron como crucio en su cuerpo también están** **abiertas**- comento una muy preocupada Poppy

Severus Elrodyn se acerco con un poco de miedo y levanto la mano

**-es que a menos que me equivoque jamás cerraron desde que nos** **acordamos mamá se ha tenido que ir curando con ayuda de Lizabeth nuestra** **Elfa domestica –informo el joven**

–**Hagrid por favor- pidió Dumbledore**

pero Severus le indico con una mano que estaban acompañados

–**Señor Potter y compañía preséntense al igual que el señor Malfoy- la voz de Severus demostraba molestia-Granger ya que usted es la presidenta oficial de la P.E.D.D.O hágame el favor de ir por la nueva llamada Lizabeth rápido y ustedes señor Malfoy le voy a encomendar que cuide a mi hija y la escolte a su habitación con mucho cuidado de no estar de frente a ella y ustedes señores Potter y Weasley les encargo a mi hijo el no tiene ningún problema en los ojos no lo pierdan de vista y ahora todos a sus casas o les quitare quinientos puntos a cualquiera-con ese timbre de voz nadie podía replicar al profesor de pociones **

el joven se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo la chica puso una mano en el hombro de su padre y susurro un simple

– **lo siento- ese lo siento de Minnie fue como una caricia de brisa en el oído de Severus Snape **

**-volvemos a lo mismo me pueden informar que esta pasando aquí- ordeno Severus tajante Ecate lo miro**

Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------

**-entonces si ella quiere tener a los hijos de ese ser inferior va a estar sola sin** **apoyo de nadie yo perdí a mi hija por tratar de defenderlos sabes** **que es lo que sigue verdad?-** indago Elrodyn muy molesto

–**lo se padre aunque tenga algunos de mis poderes necesitas cortarme las alas si me ibas a hacer esto por que no permitiste que Dumbledore buscara a** **Severus, es verdad no merezco ni compasión por** **parte del concilio pero aunque sea sola sacare a mis hijos adelante** **jamás pensé que serías tan cruel padre**- después de que Eco hablo

Elrodyn El grande salio dando un portazo

-¿qué posibilidad hay de comunicarse con Severus?- indago Eco

–**la posibilidad mi niña de que tus hijos sean entregados al que no debe ser nombrado-respondió Mc Gonagall con tristeza**

-------------------------------------------fin flash back

**-padre por favor tu sabes que si hay cura pienso que Severus siente lo mismo por mi hermana además hace tiempo que dejo de ser mortífago padre por favor –suplico Ecate**

–**esta bien con la condición de que mi nieta pase a formar parte del concilio al terminar la escuela para que aprenda a controlar sus poderes esto es trabajo para tu fénix Dumbledore y es verdad Severus dejo** **de ser mortífago pero la marca VOLKOLAC no se la podrá quitar de encima nunca ** –**respondió el gran Elrodyn.**

Fawkes apareció de la nada y se poso en el brazo del profesor de pociones que con él en el brazo lo llevo hasta el pecho de Eco

**-si todavía conservas algo del amor de antaño se vera en el tiempo que estas heridas tarden en cerrar-murmuro el señor de Luz**

el ave estiro las alas y con una sola gota de lagrima la herida se cerro

–**las demás deberán ser cuidadas por tu propia mano y tus cuidados tu amor curaran o mataran a mi hija cuando este mejor manden a Fawkes por mi de nuevo y hablaremos** traz decir eso Elrodyn el grande y su hija mayor se retiraron


	7. CONDICION Y PELIGRO

Capitulo siete condicion y peligro 

cuando Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se quedaron solos en la enfermería

–**es un riesgo ya que si Voldemort quiere usar sus poderes no tendrá mas que venir por ella y mis hijos- indico Severus**

Dumbledore lo miro

–**Severus en estos momentos tus hijos están en tu pieza cuidados por Potter y compañía desde el principio vi los riesgos que vendrían Lizabeth el es el profesor Snape creo que sabes quien es te dedicaras a atenderlos y a cuidar a tu señora cuando el profesor no este del mismo modo cuidaras a los jóvenes Snape deacuerdo**- ordeno Dumbledore

–**como usted ordene profesor Dumbledore a Lizabeth le da gusto poder ayudar-dijo la elfa con voz chillona y cortes**

–**vaya que voy a necesitar toda mi paciencia con Minnie parece que su hermano es el único que la controla y si voy a estar teniendo que evitar su mirada va a ser un trabajo muy pesado- sonrió Severus a Dumbledore.**

En las mazmorras ya entrada la noche "_de la noche a la mañana ya tenía una familia y sus decisiones erradas le había costado ver crecer a sus hijos y ahora tenía que seguir pagando por ello; recordaba la mirada de Eco con tristeza, movió la cabeza pensando en que los oráculos tenían razón dolor y tristeza siempre lo rodeaba sin contar la muerte de Milán por la que todos lo culpaban solo esperaba que Eco no pensara lo mismo" _Severus noestaba preparado para tanto pero si la vida de Eco dependía de él se entregaría por completo era verdad su corazón quería volver a latir a su lado, pero tenía miedo y no se podía detener al miedo este nunca dejaba nada bueno, en segundo puesto estaban sus hijos el sombrero seleccionador los había puesto en casas diferentes, ya no le podía quitar puntos a Gryffindor iba de un lado a otro soportando el ruido de su capa, si supieran lo que realmente tenía; aunque había acusado a Lupin de ser un Licántropo él mismo no se quedaba atrás había tanto en su pasado desde que su ambición por las artes oscuras lo llevo a mundos desconocidos que lo habían devorado por dentro.

Al no poder dormir como era su costumbre fue a ver a sus hijos que estaban en su pieza como había indicado Albus en la cama matrimonial estaban Hermione y Minnie, en los sillones estaban Ron Harry Draco y S.E. pero este no dormía lo que paro en seco a Severus, se acerco lentamente a su hijo sin darse cuenta que había despertado a los demás,

**-S.E. Ven conmigo-ordeno tajante el profesor de pociones **

el muchacho lo siguió con mucha calma, llegaron a la enfermería y vieron a Eco que parecía muy indefensa con su cabello rubio estirado sobre la cama el color de piel seguía un poco decaído por la perdida de sangre

–**no puede morir la necesito mucho- la voz deprimida de su hijo saco a Severus una vez mas de sus pensamientos **

el recordaba estar en una situación similar pero su padre no estaba hay para apoyarlo Severus tomo la mano de la joven entre la suya y la miro

–**según tu abuelo tu madre se va a recuperar necesitamos esperar conozco a tu madre creo que mejor que nadie y se que no nos va a abandonar ha renunciado a todo su mundo para dejarse llevar por algo tan inútil como la muerte-**

**mientras hablaba pudo sentir como algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y caían en la mano que tenía atrapada en las suyas, padre e hijo se abrazaron observando a Eco quedándose profundamente dormidos en la enfermería.**

Eco abrió sus ojos dorados a las cinco de la mañana sintiendo que había varias personas a su alrededor al pararse choco con una capa de invisibilidad que casi hace que se caiga

–**señores Potter y Malfoy pónganse de pie en el acto nadie mas escucho la voz solo los aludidos**

la voz de Eco era acariciadora y los chicos no pudieron resistirse a su encanto Harry miro a Snape y a su hijo y le dio un codazo a Ron, Hermione se había quedado con Minnie dormidas en la pieza de la familia Snape incluso Malfoy se quedo paralizado al ver a padre e hijo Abrazados

**vayan a dormir chicos estoy bien nos vemos más al rato en clases ok- les indico Eco**

y les guiño un ojo de manera dulce los chicos al ver que el profesor de pociones abría los ojos salieron disparados.

con cierto recelo Severus dejo a su hijo recostado en el sillón y miro a Eco y esta le sonrió

–**me acompañas al gran comedor o hablamos aquí-argumento Severus haciendo un gesto a su hijo**

ella apoyo su mano en el brazo de Severus y miro un anillo extraño en su mano

–**tienes el anillo "Deada-Weag"(SENDERO DE LA MUERTE) Severus ¿qué haz hecho corazón?-la mirada de Eco se lleno de dolor al pronunciar esas palabras –Eres un vampiro- al sentirse rechazado Severus iba a dar media vuelta **

en el momento que sintió como Eco jalaba de él a la primera puerta vacía

**no Severus no podemos huir a nuestro destino aunque hemos perdido tantos años aun nos queda tiempo **

los labios de la mujer se unieron con los de Severus que le acaricio la espalda con sumo cuidado

–**espero que sigas sintiendo por mi lo mismo nos necesitamos más que nunca nos debemos un tiempo y a nuestros hijos que no tardan en salir del nido-comento melosamente Eco**

Severus le sonrió –los dos tienen algo de mi carácter es increíble ver a S.E. sentarse solo con sus pensamientos- Severus se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Eco –vas a tener que enseñarle a controlar sus impulsos con la sangre desde los cinco años padece de tu misma condición- tomados del brazo se encaminaron al desayunador donde encontraron a Potter y compañía y a sus hijos platicando muy amenamente.

**-Albus quisiera saber si puedes dar tu autorización para que Eco y yo nos casemos- Severus saco un anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón-lo he tenido desde aquella noche en que desapareciste de mi lado por aquella chimenea-concluyo dando un ligero beso a la dama que estaba junto a él en los labios**

un flash amenazo con ponerlo de mal humor

–**50 puntos menos para...- al ver la mirada de ternura y a Dumbledore y Eco en pose poniendo una mano en la de él sonrió –olvídelo- todos se quedaron de pieza al ver que Snape no quito puntos a Collin y su cámara –** **ustedes tres van a destruir mi imagen**- **le dijo en un susurro **

terminaron de desayunar y todos se fueron a su clase los chicos Snape habían aprobado casi todos los exámenes hasta cuarto donde necesitaban un pequeño refuerzo por lo que estarían con sus amigos

–**La poción que vamos a hacer es la poción que toman los vampiros para controlar su ansiedad por sangre fresca y pasar como personas normales- indico EL profesor Snape**

Hermione estaba confundida eso era parte de los Timos del siguiente año pero no dijo nada el profesor miro a todos sus alumnos su hijo estaba tomando nota de todo lo que el decía pero su hija estaba siendo la pesadilla de Crable y Goyle que le jalaban el cabello y le hacían burla a la primer oportunidad

–**20 puntos menos para SLythering por Crable y Goyle por portarse de manera inmadura en mi clase Señorita Snape siéntese junto a su hermano**- se escucho un murmullo general jamás esperaron que el profesor Snape le quitara puntos a Slythering ni mucho menos que los chicos nuevos fueran sus hijos

La siguiente clase también estuvo muy interesante con la única diferencia que el señor Potter se desmayo a mitad de la clase sumiéndose en un sueño muy extraño había varios murciélagos que se llevaban a los dos jóvenes Snape a la guarida de Voldemort y torturaba a los jóvenes hasta matarlos cubriendo la tierra de muertos muggles el dolor era cada vez más insoportable cuando vio a Snape y a Eco amarrados viendo a su hija en un altar Eco tenía los ojos vendados al igual que su hija no pudo ver más por que despertó de golpe en la enfermería acompañado por la profesora Eco

**-¡Harry!-grito Eco**

siguiendo al chico de cabello azabache pero no lo alcanzo entro a la estatua de fénix y le puso una nueva contraseña por que sabía que la profesora estaba preocupada

**Profesor Dumbledore profesor Snape Voldemort se ha comunicado conmigo por medio de mi cicatriz**-

Harry contó todo a los profesores con voz ahogada el rostro de Severus reflejaba asco y rabia

–**muy bien Harry ya nos temíamos esto deja entrar a la Profesora Eco y ve por los jóvenes Snape y los demás miembros de la orden hay junta de emergencia pidió el profesor Dumbledore muy serio; -Harry ¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto Eco –el profesor Dumbledore a citado a junta de emergencia-respondio el chico de ojos verdes**

Nymphadora Tonks y Luppin estaban con los hermanos Snape a todas horas Filch no dejaba que nadie saliera ningún alumno y la Señora Norris detenía a cualquier alumno que tratara de salir mediante un mapa o capa de invisibilidad Eco estaba con su hermana cuidando los alrededores y Severus estaba con Dumbledore y Elrodyn el grande

–**si lo que dice Potter es verdad vamos a tener suficientes problemas el poder mezclado de una ninfa con un mago poderoso que además es Vampiro no hay quien lo rechace o haga hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo**


	8. LOS MISTERIOS DE SNAPE

**edysev muchas gracias por escribirme voy a procurar cambiar lo de los diálogos pero son los de negritas y si voy a actualizar si puedo cada jueves o domingo **

**agradezco a Illue y a Sly Soul por ser mis betas**

**Capitulo ocho los misterios de Snape**

Flash back

Después de ver la muerte de las hermanas Elrodyn Severus Snape se sintió miserable no quería tener nada que ver con Voldemort pero que remedio le quedaba su vida estaba maldita para siempre, el gran Elrodyn lo sabía pero Eco y él habían sido tan necios al buscar una felicidad que les estaba negada, sus ropajes negros lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida. Pidió al profesor Dumbledore tener acceso a las escuelas donde enseñaban alquimia las mas poderosas del mundo por lo que al día siguiente de esta tragedia emprendió el viaje a Europa Oriental donde estaba la escuela más temida en todo el mundo , la rumana bajo la tutela de la familia Van Helsing; por más de tres años estudio sin parar e incluso les estaba ayudando a casar a la bestia más temida por todos los tiempos el famoso conde Drácula.

Severus Snape iba con su ya conocida túnica negra buscando la entrada espiritual al mundo de los vampiros su maestro Abraham Van Helsing estaba segura que la encontrarían por que ese chico según Albus Dumbledore tenía una maldición de nacimiento ya que parecía tener negada la felicidad, la noche había caído sobre Rumania, dejando la cuenca del danubio realmente invisible Severus seguía buscando la entrada al mundo de las tinieblas cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, el joven Snape se sobre salto sin entender quien pero al levantar su antorcha se quedo de piedra

-**no es posible Eco, Ecate ¿qué hacen aquí?- indago Snape**

en su corazón sabía que eso era imposible pero al ver a la mujer que amaba no pudo seguir luchando contra el juego mental que le estaba haciendo el conde cerro los ojos desesperado buscando una solución una salida rápida a esa tortura de la cual estaba siendo objeto

-**deja de luchar querido no vez que no tenemos todo el día- la voz de la doble de Eco sonaba realmente como la de su chica **

Así que como hipnotizado siguió a las dos chicas envuelto en penumbras le llamo la atención que el ropaje de las dos fuera de color oscuro ya que ellos aborrecían ese color les recordaba la oscuridad pero no podía razonar entraron al castillo majestuoso de la época medieval cuando todavía se construían cerca de las abadías una culpa lo empezó a invadir recordando con tristeza el dolor que sintió al ver caer a las hermanas por salvarlo a él quien no podía moverse ya que de lo contrario el también hubiera muerto

**-¿crees que hubiera sido lo mejor morir con esa culpa ser un alma en pena para el resto de la eternidad?- esa eras voz de un hombre **

y lo hizo volver a la dura realidad las dos hermanas habían desaparecido sin dejar huella

**-mi querido Severus dime si no te gustaría regresar el daño que te hicieron a los que no trataron de salvar a su gente tu obligación es verlos sufriendo de la misma forma en que te hicieron sufrir a ti- el hombre tenía un timbre de voz tranquilo y despreocupado –si quieres te puedo enseñar la magia mas oscura que puedas imaginar que nadie te podrá mostrar- recalco el hombre**

Severus no podía ver el rostro del hombre y sintió como dos mujeres habían llegado por la ropa que traían eran las mismas que se habían hecho pasar por las ninfas; ellas lo amarraron a una viga y le destrozaron la túnica el solo cerro los ojos incapaz de moverse sintiendo reacciones extrañas cada caricia en su cuerpo extinguía un recuerdo feliz de la mente de la mente de Severus se aferraba a la existencia de Eco como quien luchaba por sobrevivir en un mar en picada cuando abrió los ojos vio unas criaturas tan horribles con el rostro descuadrado surcado por cicatrices y arrugas por todos lados y un par de colmillos de animal en sus labios Severus intento defenderse como podía pero al tener sus manos amarradas fue presa fácil de las depravaciones de esos tres seres

Fin flash back

Severus despertó empapado en sudor estaba aferrado a Eco que lo estaba acariciando lentamente procurando hacer que se calmara, el profesor de pociones se puso en pie asombrado de que Eco estuviera en su recamara privada

**-no era mi intención venir a importunarte pero tenías una pesadilla bastante aterradora los niños se preocuparon por ti- le indico Eco tranquila **

La mujer de cabellos rubios se puso de pie para ir a su habitación cuando Severus la detuvo mirando a sus ojos

**-no me abandones otra vez necesito confirmar que estas viva que no es una ilusión mas atormentándome- ordeno Severus con un dejo de tristeza**

Eco se acerco a él que traía puesta una túnica de dormir oscura y la de ella era color crema esa noche era especial para los dos así que se abrazaron lo mas que pudieron y se quedaron dormidos profundamente

Pero ni en los brazos de Eco Severus pudo encontrar tranquilidad apenas cerro los ojos y volvió a recordar lo terrible que había sido estar bajo el poder del conde Drácula

**FLASH BACK**

Severus despertó con mucho dolor en el cuello y en su cuerpo en general Van Helsing se le quedo viendo

**-No hay rastros del conde Drácula por ningún lado parece como si lo hubiese tragado la tierra-indico uno de los acompañantes de Van Helsing **

siguieron buscando hasta que dieron con los tres ataúdes y al abrirlos todos se dieron cuenta lo que había pasado

**-vaya querías el mayor conocimiento de la magia y ya lo tienes el mejor alquimista del universo te ha pasado todos sus conocimientos y te ha sellado con su propio anillo para que estés guardado junto con tus sentimientos hasta que la luna se vuelva a poner de acuerdo con mercurio para visitarte mientras tengas ese anillo nadie puede tocarte solo el señor oscuro que es mucho muy poderoso-indico Van Helsing **

si ya tenía los conocimientos mas importantes del mundo en que radicaban las leyendas era mejor volver a su mundo sin saber que amenaza estaba consumiéndolo en espera de salir en su momento ya sea para bien o para mal


	9. COMENZAR DE NUEVO

Meilin2: me alegra que te guste el fic, por lo menos hasta este curso Severus no ha desarrollado sus poderes de vampiro pero como están las cosas pronto notara cambios en él; imaginare dos adolescentes como Snape que se cuide Hogwards.

Amsp: Draco no es ni malo ni bueno es un niño que por tener un padre como Lucius no quiere estar solo pero a veces el lado oscuro llama por medio de la sangre

Creo que por el momento son los reviews que he podido contestar disculpen la tardanza como se habrán dado cuenta he revuelto varias historias Harry potter, el señor de los anillos y drácula van a ir apareciendo mas personajes de estas historias con el paso de los capítulos POR FAVOR RECOMIÉNDENME

CAPITULO 9 **¿comenzar de nuevo?**

A las seis de la mañana Eco se levanto y busco a Severus quien no había dormido en toda la noche sin sobresaltarse o decir cosas extrañas en un estado de inconciencia donde no se esta ni dormido ni despierto, se dirigió a su recamara notando que Severus estaba en la regadera, tomo un juego completo de ropa la dejo en el baño de su cuarto se quito la bata de dormir que traía sobre el camisón y el mismo, entro en la tina que estaba muy fría y de esa manera le activaría la circulación, necesitaba hacer algo por Severus ¿pero como hacerlo sin enfrentarse a esas barreras que levantaba a su alrededor?.

La joven se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar antes de ir a dar su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras miro su cabellera brillante cepillandola varias veces y retocándola con una coleta se coloco el chaleco donde siempre llevaba la varita era al igual que todo su ropaje de un color claro casi como crema que acentuaba a un mas el dorado de su piel, como toda mujer necesitaba un espejo que le confirmara su aspecto, sabía que últimamente debía ocupar un poco de ayuda extra para no verse tan demacrada, cruzo los vestíbulos algo pensativa, sus piernas estaban perdiendo circulación ya no podía caminar tan rápido como antes y necesitaba todo su valor moral para continuar con vida, ya que el destino le estaba regresando todo lo que alguna vez le había quitado aunque parecía que no lo iba a recuperar todo.

Cuando llego al gran comedor una sonrisa murió en sus labios Severus no estaba en el desayunador, miro hacía todos lados parpadeando procurando hacer que las lagrimas no escurrieran por sus ojos, sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas para caminar y sintió una presencia a su lado y una mano bastante fría le tomo el hombro al voltear su mirada se encontró con Severus quien le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarla al gran comedor sin decir una palabra avanzaron tomados del brazo dejando estupefactos a todos los alumnos incluidos Harry Ron y Draco solo Hermione y dos adolescentes de cabello negro se miraron a pesar de estar uno de ellos en la mesa de Slythering en cuanto los profesores se sentaron en su sitio, todos pudieron observar de nuevo el rostro inescrutable del profesor Snape

El desayuno siguió sin que Severus o Eco hablaran el profesor Dumbledore se daba cuenta que algo no estaba saliendo viento en popa como el quisiera, el esperaba que el corazón del profesor de pociones al saber que tenía una familia fuera más cándido pero Severus y ella no habían tenido oportunidad de acercarse o más bien era como si Severus le huyera y el profesor Dumbledore no era el único que se había percatado del asunto ya que las cosas de los chicos Snape había vuelto a las casas comunes esperando que sus padres tuvieran un poco de intimidad aunque después de haber pegado el oído a la puerta el único ruido que escucharon fue el de su padre teniendo unas terribles pesadillas que no lograban entender

Eco también estaba preocupada pero no podía hacer nada sin hablar antes con él, sabía que la señora Pomfrey le había indicado que le pidiera una poción energetizante, para ya no sufrir de esos mareos tan sofocantes ella volteo a su lado esperando ver a Severus pero se encontró con la sonrisa nerviosa de Dumbledore ambos se hicieron un guiño

–**es demasiado pronto profesor demos un tiempo para** **todo-murmuro Eco **

Ambos se levantaron de su asiento y siguieron su destino Eco seguía pensando que era un error lo que le había sugerido Luppin enseñar a los chicos a defenderse primero de los ataques oscuros;

**-profesor Dumbledore puedo hablar con usted un** **minuto**- **pidió Eco**

El profesor Dumbledore la llevo a su despacho ya que intuyo que debían hablar de algo realmente importante.

**-en la clase de ayer Remus y yo estuvimos dialogando sobre los nuevos ataques de los mortifagos por lo que pensamos en abrir el club de duelo aunque la fama que le dio el profesor Gilderoy no fue muy buena el lo quiere re- instalar necesitamos a alguien que sepa hacer maldiciones prohibidas para este momento, ya tengo la aprobación del ministerio solo necesitamos a alguien que pueda ayudarnos y no puede ser Remus** **por que es muy complaciente con los alumnos necesitamos a un rival digno para Remus y para mi - comunico Eco **

El director sabía que estaban en lo correcto desde que los dementotes se habían unido al señor oscuro los aliados a la orden del fénix iban cayendo uno tras otro podían encontrar de esa forma a los más débiles y a los que podían ser útiles en la batalla, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser un arma de dos filos ya que enseñarían a los espías quienes eran los puntos fuertes y débiles de la orden

**-¿si tan solo pudiéramos saber quien esta con nosotros y quien en contra? –se preguntaba el hombre de lentes de media luna **

Mirando con sus ojos vivaces a la chica que tenia enfrente que meditaba en si usar el arma más grande que tenían en su tribu al final acepto

-profesor en nuestra familia cada una siempre a tenido una piedra oráculo que indica quien dice la verdad y quien no si la persona que es interrogada frente a la piedra esta mintiendo la piedra emite un rayo que es similar al desmainus alterando la memoria cinco o diez minutos dependiendo el tiempo que estuvo expuesto aunque yo todavía no estoy de nuevo en la familia mi piedra jamás me ha abandonado


	10. EL CORAZON SOBRE LA MENTE

MISS ANDREINA SNAPE: muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tus palabras en serio en este capitulo veras a un Snape que no esperabas.

CAPITULO 10 EL CORAZÓN SOBRE LA MENTE

Severus Snape paso las horas con calma en su estudio pensando sobre su vida ahora el riesgo sería mayor ¿qué hacer necesitaba ir a ver a su viejo amigo y consejero Albus Dumbledore a su despacho fue caminando por los pasillos y encontró a su hija sentada junto a Malfoy y sus gorilas pero en su gesto había una supremacía que dejaba abajo a los demás no lo podía creer la manipulación era hereditaria y siguió caminando hasta que llego a otro pasillo Ginny Weasly(perdón si no se escribe así) junto con la pandilla de Potter y su hijo estaban repasando unas materias por lo menos también la inteligencia lo era y con una mueca similar a una sonrisa recorrió el camino que le quedaba hasta que escucho una melodiosa voz familiar salir del despacho

**-muchas gracias Albus no se que sería de mi vida sin ti** –la joven Eco agradecía efusivamente

Cuando Severus noto que ella seguía su camino salio de atrás de una armadura

**-no se quien de los dos es más inmaduro ella con su actitud optimista o tu con tu cobardía- solo el viejo podía llamarlo así **

**-muy bien Severus que te hace falta, tienes una familia preciosa una mujer que sigue enamorada de ti y dos chicos que anhelan conocer a su padre, muchacho despierta por favor ya no tienen quince años y si la visión de Harry se vuelve realidad Severus perderás la segunda oportunidad que te da el destino de ser feliz ¡no seas cobarde Severus Snape! y hablando de otra cosa debo ponerme en contacto con Lucius Malfoy necesitan a alguien experto en maldiciones prohibidas para el club de duelo alguien que no le tenga conmiseración a los chicos aunque estarán protegidos por un campo de los seres del bosque – las palabras del anciano entraron en su alma**

El profesor de pociones se dio cuenta que podía practicar con los chicos y ayudar al incompetente de Potter a protegerse pero con chicos como Neville no había por donde ayudarle

**-profesor creo que no va a ser necesario llamar al señor Malfoy usted sabe que puedo ser un buen contrincante para Luppin y los jóvenes de mi clase no tendrán consideración para ninguna casa- el profesor Snape al decir eso no se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa del director **

Severus Snape salio del despacho del director molesto ya que comprendió que había sido manejado hábilmente por el gran Dumbledore faltaba poco para la hora de la comida y la noche la había pasado fatal, pero recordó que ella había estado a su lado toda la noche y el no le había dirigido la palabra era el momento adecuado para agradecerle ese gesto....se detuvo en seco Severus Snape agradeciendo algo y más a una GRY....... un momento ella nunca había sido su enemigo se lo demostró aun cuando él estaba todavía babeando por Lily Evans ¿qué hacer? Era una relación tan dañada por el odio

Estaba el profesor de Pociones inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando el dolor de su antebrazo y cerro los ojos resignado debía afrontar las consecuencias por su familia; la oscuridad que reinaba en la mansión Rydle hizo que Severus Snape se pusiera en guardia detrás de una horrible serpiente se encontraba un hombre de ojos color rojo sangre.

**-Severus se que te has llevado algunas sorpresas en estos días para ti que muy pronto tenemos dos nuevos mortifagos- el hombre de ojos rojos sonreía mientras hablaba **

**-mi señor como usted sabrá la niña no puede ser mortifago aunque es sangre pura impera la familia de su madre-Severus pensaba con rapidez **

**-tienes razón mi querido Severus por lo que todavía hay tiempo de convertir a tu hijo en mortifago aunque tengas que ganarte la confianza de la madre no creo que necesites ayuda ¿o si Severus?- la voz del hombre era igual de repugnante que su rostro **

Severus Snape se retiro a toda prisa, era lo que temía su hijo estaba en peligro aunque estando cerca de Potter y compañía dudaba que algo le pasara por lo menos con el pretexto de la próxima llegada de Elrodyn el grande junto con su hija Arwen y el rey Aragorn tendría varias excusas pero cuando estas acabaran estaba decidido a dar su vida si era necesario para que su hijo no pasara por su mismo camino; aprovecharía el poco tiempo de vida que le quedara para pasarlo bien con su familia no iba a desperdiciar un minuto más .

Eco estaba en el área que les había sido asignada a ellos como familia

**-¿madre crees que papá siga enojado conmigo por lo que paso el día que nos conocimos?-Minnie estaba realmente preocupada desde hacía días –**

**-¿por qué no intentas hablar con él? Respondió su madre**

**-no lo creo por lo que he visto en clases es muy estricto y según Harry odia a todo el mundo- la chica de cabellos oscuros estaba deprimida no había querido salir a vagar con Malfoy y sus amigos **

**-ya se lo que haremos por que no vas y le preguntas al profesor Dumbledore el te dará más información de cómo tratar a tu padre de acuerdo- convino su madre**

Cuando Minnie salio Eco se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de la comida, pero no tenía apetito así que se metió a la bañera añorando los preciados días en que podía estar en los lagos de su tierra el agua cubría todo su cuerpo y la mujer de tez blanca cerro los ojos procurando no soñar nada desagradable.

Sentía como el agua la vivificaba pero seguía sin poder llenar ese vació que aun dominaba su alma abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo una extraña presencia en su habitación, pero solo era una asquerosa rata... ¿asquerosa rata? Con su varita consiguió sus túnicas color crema y aliso su cabello necesitaba ver a Dumbledore con urgencia ese castillo era tan viejo que podía tener ratas a las que les faltaran dedos ¿o no? Pero realmente no quería arriesgarse

Iba caminando tan aprisa como sus pies se lo permitían y al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos choco con alguien de traje negro

–**Profesora ¿no cree que ya es usted bastante grandecita para correr por los pasillos?- mientras la tomaba por la cintura para que recuperara el equilibrio Severus seguia siendo el mismo **

**-discúlpeme profesor Snape pero me urge llegar al despacho del director creo que tenemos un problema de sanidad ya que en mis aposentos sobre todo en la ventana del baño hay ratas tan maltrechas que a una de ellas le faltaba un dedo- concluyo la profesora Eco **

**-le faltaba un dedo- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo **

nadie se había dado cuenta que Luppin estaba en el mismo pasillo por lo que al ver a Severus y a Luppin correr hacía los aposentos destinados a la familia Snape comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el despacho del director

En su camino se encontró a SE quien la miro asustado y ella lo envio a buscar a Dumbledore y que no se alejara de Harry que de preferencia se quedara en el despacho de Dumbledore Harry Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo

**-¿qué ocurre profesora?-Pregunto Hermione **

**-iba a reportar que en mis aposentos hay ratas en tan malas condiciones que les falta un dedo y los profesores Snape y Luppin salieron destapados a mi recamara por favor chicos acompáñenme a ver al director- pidió Eco **

**-Esa no era una rata cualquiera – comunico Ron **

**-así es un animago de nombre Petter Petigrew- concluyo Harry **

**-lo se chicos estuvo en la escuela al mismo tiempo que yo- indico Eco **

se encontraron al director que mando a los chicos a su despacho estaba acompañado del señor Filch y su gata que estaba descontrolada al igual que el gato de Hermione

–**señor Filch otra vez debemos de juntar a los alumnos en el gran comedor solo que esta vez la amenaza es real- dijo el anciano director haciendo memoria de lo sucedido cuando Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban**

Eco llamo a su hermana Ecate para que le ayudara a hacer un escudo protector para la escuela todo aquel que sirviera al señor oscuro y pasara de los dieciocho sería detectado al momento y expulsado por una fuerza desconocida

**-debes darle algo a Severus todos sabemos que el es un espía-indico Ecate a su hermana menor **

Eco era la experta en ese tipo de cosas por lo que llamo a Severus

**-necesito que te levantes la manga de la túnica por unos instantes por favor prefectos llevan a los alumnos al gran comedor**-

una vez que los alumnos estuvieron fuera de la vista el profesor de pociones cerro los ojos y extendió el brazo marcado a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a el quien levanto con mucha delicadeza la tela que cubría la marca tenebrosa hizo un ligero corte con sus uñas sobre la misma y unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos y al bajar Severus la vista vio como era mezclada su sangre con la de otros seres como Eco y miro a la mujer extrañado

**-tranquilo Severus solo tu podrás salir o entrar de Hogwards si llegaras a estar bajo un imperios al instante la barrera te tratara como a uno de los mortifagos por lo que tu disfraz estará a salvo – los ojos de Eco se ensombrecieron al decir esas palabras **

Severus la miro largo rato antes de preguntar

**-¿por qué no me buscaste? No debiste de pasar todo esto tu sola yo lo habría pasado con gusto por tal de estar a tu lado ¿quién decidió que se me ocultara todo esto con que derecho?-Snape estaba furioso no hablaba escupía veneno**.

**-¿creo mi querido Severus que esa pregunta me la deberías de hacer a mi cuando Eco fue rechazada de su tribu te mandamos buscar pero tu estabas en Europa Oriental y no había manera de comunicarnos contigo- informo Dumbledore- tiempo después que los gemelos nacieron Eco no quiso aceptar que te había perdido y fue a buscarte con el señor oscuro Narcisa le pidió ayuda a Malfoy para encontrarte pero debo suponer que todo fue un plan para lastimarla a un mas de lo que ya estaba- la voz de Dumbledore sonaba opaca mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas al igual que la chica **

Ambos trataban de mostrar entereza pero solo el hombre mayor lo consiguió

**-si ustedes son tan ciegos para permitir que esta nueva oportunidad se les escape de las manos son unos ciegos quizás para cuando pase el ciclo escolar ninguno de nosotros este con vida- espeto Dumbledore **

Al escuchar esas palabras los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos si estaban en esa situación actual era por eso uno de los dos no duraría mucho tiempo y por como iban las cosas Severus pensaba que sería él, así que ella se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro y el también se puso en pie pero la abrazó como si fuera la ultima vez que estuvieran juntos

**-si pudiera borrar todo el pasado lo haría para quitar de nuestra mente los sufrimientos pasados corregir todas nuestras malas decisiones y no tener que separarnos nunca mas- susurro Severus **

Eco lo miro con todo el amor que era posible

**-no Severus si olvidamos el pasado olvidamos también el amor que nos teníamos que yo aun siento por ti –la mujer no tenia idea de que sus palabras estaban tumbando la coraza que protegía al profesor de pociones de todos los sufrimientos como mortifago **

Ahora debía ser mas fuerte por su familia darles a sus hijos lo que el jamás tuvo una familia amorosa que se amara a pesar de todo y de todos

**-veremos después de todo que tan difícil es tomar una decisión por primera vez con el corazón en vez de la mente- murmuro Severus en los labios de su amada- **


	11. EL PORQUE D EMUCHAS COSAS

ANA MARIA (amsp 14) muchas gracias por tus comentarios en este capitulo lograre aclarar varias de tus dudas sobre por que l hijo de SNAPE heredo la maldición de su padre, en cuanto al padre de ella recordemos que se puso furioso en el señor de los anillos cuando Arwen se enamoro de Argorn pero al final accedió veremos como se desarrolla todo apartir de este capitulo.

CARO SNAPE; gracias por tu comentario

Miss ANDREINA SNAPE gracias por seguir la historia

**CAPITULO 11 EL ¿POR QUÉ DE MUCHAS COSAS?**

Mientras Severus y su amada estaban besándose la puerta se abrió de improviso dando paso al profesor Luppin, Harry con sus amigos y los chicos Snape estos últimos se miraron muy sonrientes al ver a sus padres en ese estado, al escuchar que la puerta se abría se separaron de golpe y Severus trato de adoptar la misma pose de amargado, pero un extraño brillo en sus oscuros ojos lo delataban.

**-¿creo que no entiendo por que S.E. es un vampiro a un en descanso si?......-Ron se que do callado al ver la mirada que Hermione le dirigía **

El profesor Snape cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido el color de su piel se había puesto ceniza de la palidez extrema en que la pregunta lo había dejado.

**-todos sabemos mi querido señor Weasley que los vampiros están interconectados por la sangre al pasar a ser el profesor Snape el primogen de una familia tan antigua es obvio que el primogénito del profesor Snape al no ser protegido por la fuerza de los seres de Luz esta directamente conectado con la sangre de su padre los dos fueron convertidos al mismo tiempo, por la fuerte conexión sanguínea que tienen espero que les quede claro esto señores- el anciano sonreía pero sus ojos eran los de siempre retadores**

Cuando todos salieron Severus se acerco a sus hijos y sin decir nada se coloco a sus espaldas, hasta que llegaron al gran comedor

**-señorita Snape a las ocho de la noche los espero a usted y a su hermano en mi despacho –por mas que Severus quisiera ser el mismo no podía con las personas que lo habían visto con el corazón desnudo**

Al entrar al despacho de Eco sintió un escalofrió terrible, miro al interior y vio a Luppin y al profesor Dumbledore en silencio se coloco entre estos y vio a las tres hermanas que quedaban (ECO Ecate Y Arwen) formando un circulo de pronto desaparecieron y aparecieron en la entrada de Hogwards afuera de la verja una luz de color dorado se poso sobre los barrotes

-ciencias exactas espíritus afines suplicamos que intercedan con sus artes de protección y amor trayendo con ustedes el alma de nuestra hermana Milán el cielo se cubrió de un color rojo sangre y una hermosa calandria se coloco en la punta de la reja rodeada de diferentes luces como si fuera un panal que podía ocultarse fácilmente

-nadie que venga a esta puerta con fines malévolos podrá entrar sin que nos demos cuenta seas animal o ser de alguna especie si tu finalidad es el mal quedaras de vuelta en esta oscuridad que rodea el castillo –la voz retumbo por todos los rincones del bosque maldito

**-Severus Snape acércate- le llamo la voz**

Eco lo llevo al centro del círculo al que ahora se habían integrado los principales miembros de la orden del fénix un rayo de luz envolvió al profesor de pociones y tal como el sombrero seleccionador pero este no decía nada en murmullo todo lo abría para que los presentes pudieran escuchar

-mmm dolor mucho dolor aunque también tienes mucha fortaleza no te preocupes que todos conocerán tus secretos mas íntimos y tu conocerás los de ellos creedme no podrán seguir burlándose de ti y por tu parte de veraz bajar la guardia muchas vidas dependen de ti.

(N/A)

Muy bien chicas y chicos este a partir de hoy pueden hacerme sugerencias de cualquier sugerencia o comentario o incluso duda sobre este fic a y disculpen pero el me lo borro y tuve que volverlo a subir por favor si les gusta o no manden reviews


	12. LAS PESADILLAS SON REALES

**Hola a todas los comentarios los hago al final solo estén preparadas para un cambio radical en la historia si no les gusta o si les gusta escriban reviews por favor **

**CAPITULO 12 ¿LAS PESADILLAS SON REALES?**

**--------------------------FLASH BACK----------------**

Severus se encontraba en una tierra desconocida estudiando con el mejor maestro de las artes oscuras el gran ex auror Abraham Gabriel Van Helsing cazador de los mas terribles monstruos que van desde el doctor Jekill y Mister Hyde hasta el terrorífico hombre lobo, pero solo el mas poderoso de todos se le resistía Vladislav Dracul; ese día había salido a buscar algunas hierbas para algunas pociones se bajo de su caballo al llegar a la entrada del bosque quería ver esas maravillosas montañas que le mantenían la mente ocupada para no recordar el sufrimiento del que había sido victima ese ultimo año ver la belleza de ese valle le hizo recordar a su querida elfa siempre desde que la recordaba traía las orejas cubiertas con su melena dorada esos ojos que parecían traspasarlo ahora se habían cerrado para siempre.

Se sentó a comer un poco de lo que Mina Van Helsing amablemente había preparado para él extendió su manta cerca del pequeño arroyo y aprovecho para lavar su rostro en las congeladas aguas al ver su rostro el cielo hasta ese momento claro se cubrió por una espesa niebla en el acto Severus se puso en pie recogió las cosas y las acomodo en uno de los costales que llevaba el caballo, se monto en el y el caballo negro como el ropaje de su jinete comenzó a galopar a toda prisa hasta que su jinete perdió el control y callo consiguiendo no golpearse con mucha fuerza, pero la oscuridad podía ser engañosa, ¿hacía donde ir por un lado estaba la oscuridad y en frente tenía un hermoso castillo medieval de la época del oscurantismo no quiso arriesgarse a ser presa de algún monstruo que rodaba aquellos parajes

Severus se acerco al edificio y toco la puerta que se abrió de par en par invitándolo a entrar, no había un alma por lo que se acerco a la chimenea y se quedo dormido hasta que su cuerpo le indico que ya era de día su caballo estaba en la puerta del castillo como si no se hubiera ido al salir vio un extraño escudo en la puerta con la forma de una gárgola murciélago o dragón no podía descifrarla, sin volver la vista hacia atrás subió a su caballo que azuzo para llegar mas rápido a su destino; al llegar a la casa de Van Helsing le relato todo lo sucedido

**-extraño es que el conde no te haya hecho daño lo que si te puedo asegurar es que te estuvo estudiando toda la noche mañana a primera hora saldremos a encontrar el castillo- fue todo lo que dijo pensativo Van Helsing**

a la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para encontrar el misterioso castillo, el caballo de Severus Snape se volvió a distanciar de la caravana cuando las sombras surcaron el cielo encontró una pequeña cabaña con una antorcha en la puerta la tomo y continuo su búsqueda a pie en eso sintió como una mano lo detuvo de la túnica, al levantar su antorcha se quedo más pálido de su habitual color

sabía que el conde trataría de controlar su mente por mas que lo bloqueara acababa de encontrar un punto realmente débil en su corazón

**-Ecate, Eco no es posible ¿qué hacen aquí?- Severus exclamo indeciso**

en su corazón sabía que eso era imposible pero al ver a la mujer que amaba no pudo seguir luchando contra el juego mental que le estaba haciendo el conde cerro los ojos desesperado buscando una solución una salida rápida a esa tortura de la cual estaba siendo objeto

-**deja de luchar querido no vez que no tenemos todo el día- la voz de la doble de Eco sonaba realmente como la de su chica **

No podía creer como podía existir un ser como ese con tal frialdad para los sentimientos de otras personas se dejo guiar al interior del castillo como si fuera preso de un imperios solo podía recordar la muerte de Eco y de la joven Milán aunque si ellas dos estaban muertas por que se encontraba Ecate en ese lugar, después de un sermón por parte de un hombre de cuerpo atlético y una elegancia por demás vestía de negro con una capa de terciopelo, un chaleco y una camisa blanca de la que colgaba una medalla en forma de espora y cruz

El hombre seguía hablando pero Severus Snape estaba bloqueado hasta ese momento no había podido ver el rostro del hombre y al hacerlo sintió como si una cuchilla se hubiera ensartado en su espalda no cabía duda el cabello negro hasta los hombros, y esos ojos oscuros como la noche..... era él mismo como de cuarenta años pero era el Severus Snape era el conde Drácula cuando pudo safarse del control mental la ira que siempre lo calificaba hizo acopio en el

-**la bestia mas temible e incontrolable y tiene que adueñarse de mi identidad para no dejarme en paz- dijo Severus mordaz mente **

**-así era yo a tu edad hijo mío por eso tu madre y tu tío me alejaron de ti cuando apenas eras un bebe te negaron tu herencia y te sumieron en una existencia miserable ahora es el momento de la verdad- el hombre que hablaba lo hacia con tal calma.**

Severus Snape trato de salir como loco de ese lugar eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto su familia la que rara vez lo había tratado como miembro de ella era una farsa inconscientemente metió su mano a la túnica donde sostenía la varita

**-si quieres un duelo de magia hijo lo tendrás pero primero no les voy a negar a estas muñecas el placer de activar tu sangre como vampiro- tras decir eso el hombre abrió una puerta que estaba escondida por las penumbras **

La rubia lo sujeto de un brazo quitándole la varita y la coloco en la puerta donde había entrado el conde minutos antes la castaña empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la túnica

**-eres similar a su señoría con esa tristeza tan infinita en el rostro lo que los hace mas deseables- la castaña dejo por un segundo se detuvo,**

**--no tiene sentido ni es divertido hacer esto con un hombre con tanto sentimiento guardado toda esa pasión debe volver a latir aunque sea por ultima vez- las vampiros estaban decididas a sacar al verdadero Severus Snape de debajo de ese disfraz de cuervo**

Cortaron primero con sus dientes el lugar donde se une el brazo con el antebrazo amarrando a Severus a una columna para que no se moviera cuando despojaron al chico de su ropa se encontraron con un cuerpo muy bien formado de un color más pálido que el del conde

**-no te preocupes tal vez te hagas un poco mas cínico en el momento que tu poder se junte y llegue a tu corazón estallara todo tu poder eres un mago poderoso y lo serás a un mas- después de escuchar a las dos mujeres decir esas palabras Severus perdió la ultima barrera de si mismo**

Se quito las cadenas que lo amarraban a las columnas del lugar aun con algunas terminales nerviosas sangrando consiguió enfrentarse a las dos mujeres una quedo atravesada en la pata de una silla y la otra prefirió regresar a la otra habitación

**-eso les enseñara a no meterse con Severus Snape ¿quién se han creído?- decía Severus Snape furioso **

Dejo atrás la escena de la mujer convirtiéndose en polvo para ir a buscar al hombre que había osado hacerse llamar su padre el padre que el recordaba jamás lo había tratado con amor pero se negaba a creer lo que el vampiro le había dicho

Encontró al hombre dormido en su ataúd logro hacerlo reaccionar,

**-vaya así que pudiste con mis bellezas etéreas eres digno hijo mío caíste como mariposa que se acerca a la luz te acercaste tanto que te quemo o mejor dicho hijo mío te cegó tienes una prueba fehaciente de que yo soy tu padre debes tener no se si el collar o el anillo que va con mi marca estoy seguro que te lo pusieron al cumplir los once años esa era una tradición en mi familia- el conde supo como hacer caer a Severus que llevo las manos a su pecho desnudo ya que solo llevaba el pantalón cosa que no pudieron quitarle las vampiros **

al ver que era verdad Severus sintió como la daga brillante que traía el conde en su mano izquierda le atravesaba la espalda en ese momento Severus movió su varita en un fuerte

**-EXPELIARMUS-esa frase había salido con todo su corazón**

Severus Snape pudo ver la luz del sol entrar por la grieta que el conde había hecho al salir disparado

--------------------------------END FLASH BACK -----------------

Todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados al escuchar los más íntimos secretos del profesor Snape

**-basta ya de cuchicheos tenemos a un aliado muy importante en esta guerra contra Voldemort-el anciano director del colegio de magia y hechicería miro al profesor de pociones **

**-entonces es verdad y usted lo sabia todo como siempre por eso me hizo ir a enfrentar mi pasado aun con el alma tan susceptible- la voz del profesor Snape sonaba triste **

**-continuamos mañana en la noche –dijo el profesor Dumbledore.**

Eco se encamino a su marido tomándolo del brazo este no puso resistencia y ambos se dirigieron a la recamara dejando a todos detrás de ellos realmente preocupados

-entonces por eso SE es vampiro por que su padre lo es- capitulo Ronald Weasley

-----------------------------------fin del capitulo 12--------------

se que las estoy haciendo bolas pero este capitulo me vino tras las dudas de muchas de ustedes si me pase por favor escríbanme si les gusto o no también

gracias a Ana Maria por haberme escrito y a Miss ANDREINA y a todas las personas que se han ido agregando fairygranger

Antiope Black

Prue Halliwell Snape

Caro-Snape

Y no se preocupen a parte de la noticia de que severus es hijo del conde drácula ya no va a salir ningun otro ser extraño claro lucius Malfoy y voldemort seran la excepcion

Se aceptan sugerencias

Por la siguiente semana no voy a poder actualizar por que voy a estar estudiando para un examen bueno bye


	13. 13 HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR A TU LADO

CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO 12 HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR A TU LADO

Después de las palabras de Ron que parecían imprudentes todos necesitaban escucharlas y meditarlas una segunda ocasión sobre todo Remus luppin, si Sirius no hubiera muerto las cosas se abrían vuelto insoportables Severus heredero del clan dracul sonaba como una pesadilla y aparentemente Dumbledore lo sabia; era realmente cruel como se atrevía Severus Snape a ser un monstruo cuando el mismo se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de la licantropía a veces el destino, no equilibraba la balanza por un lado le agradaba saber que las bromas hechas hace tantos años sobre su aspecto de vampiro eran verdad, lastima que no se podía burlar con sus amigos ya que no quedaba nadie de aquel grupo de merodeadores, llego a su despacho y se sentó frente al escritorio como si fuera un alumno esperando un regaño del profesor Snape solo que el estaba pensando.

Severus Snape le daba gracias a Dios de que sus hijos hubieran vuelto a sus respectivas casas, tenia tanto en que pensar entro a su pieza sin animarse a nada, encontró a Eco mirándolo con sus ojos dorados el se quedo parado unos minutos y por primera vez en tantos años una lagrima gano a su dureza y surco sus mejillas dos personas se movieron en el acto el mayor de ellos que Severus no había visto salió por la chimenea sin hacer ruido alguno, Eco se acerco lentamente a él que la miraba inseguro, la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, el profesor cerro los ojos dejándose guiar en silencio.

**-somos una familia Severus se han cometido muchos errores pero aun estamos a tiempo de enmendarlos juntos separados no creo que lleguemos muy lejos toda lo que hubiera pasado si la vida no nos hubiera traicionado lo hubiera pasado contigo sin importarme nada quiero que pienses muy bien todos y si hay lugar para mi en tu vida dímelo no te negare a tus hijos pero lo repito debe haber un lugar para mi en tu nueva existencia si no la hay no digas nada y no volveré a molestarte te doy hasta la próxima luna llena para que decidas –la voz de Eco sonaba muy convencida**

aunque salía con el alma destrozada al encaminarse a su ronda se encontró dos figuras conocidas

–**hiciste bien al decírselo en este momento que esta confundido con el es necesario tomarlo con la guardia baja para hacerlo tomar este tipo de decisiones aunque debes tomar en cuenta que has lanzado una espada de doble filo- el anciano acaricio el cabello de la joven mujer que estaba a su lado.**

**-no tienes por que estar tan preocupada –comento Luppin –desde que éramos adolescentes vimos a Snape enamorado de ti nadie supo como lo conseguiste pero comía de tu mano incluso el mismo Malfoy envidiaba la devoción que te tenia Snape todos sabemos que su vida se arruino a causa de que el pensó que habías muerto estos días han sido demasiado emocionales para todos dale tiempo para que lo piense- el licántropo puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.**

**-gracias muchachos voy a dormir en mi casa ravenclaw espero que mi habitación no este ocupada-tras decir eso Eco beso en la mejilla al licántropo y al director de la academia de magia y hechicería al despedirse.**

Al verla partir el licántropo movió la cabeza en posición negativa

**-solo espero que Severus no desprecie esta oportunidad que le da la vida ambos son igual de orgullosos desde adolescentes y ahora conozco que los dos tienen sangre azul aunque muchos pensábamos que su sangre era negra- la broma de Remus Luppin saco una sonrisa en el rostro del anciano que era muy asiduo a ellas.**

Severus aun no reaccionaba de lo dicho por Eco y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cansado, no pudo ni moverse del sofá, cuando el sol se asomo por el horizonte el profesor de pociones seguía dormido en el mismo mueble; de momento el hombre de ropaje y cabellos negros parpadeo pensando que todo había sido uno mas de sus pesadillas nocturnas pero al ver donde había pasado la noche se levanto casi dando un salto revisando el reloj, en dos hora tenia clase con Slitherin y Gryfindor de exactamente donde estaban sus hijos aunque también le molestaba que su hijo hubiera quedado en Gryfindor eso les daba una ventaja y mas el que hubieran aceptado el grupito de Potter a su hijo como uno mas.

Entro en el baño esperando que el agua calmara su desazón, solo recordar el ultimátum de Eco le enfurecía, pero era verdad reconocía que tenían que definir su situación, pero el ya tenia su vida tenía su propia rutina y no iba a romperla por nada ni nadie; salió ya mas relajado con la coraza en su lugar y eso iba a ser no iba a cambiar su manera de ser por nada ni nadie, entro al gran comedor y todas las miradas como de costumbre se detuvieron en el, dos sonrisas francas lo saludaron uno en la mesa de Gryfindor acompañado por la media sonrisa y saludo con la mirada de la señorita Granger y la señorita Wealey la otra sonrisa abierta estaba en junto a la de Draco Malfoy que se mostraba sincero, más el paso de largo dejándolos lastimados.

Alumnos y maestros veían que la petulancia y la distinción del profesor Snape habían vuelto a caer en la petulancia Eco se levanto de su asiento al igual que Luppin y fueron con los adolescentes a decirles que les hablaba el director, el grupito de Potter, junto con Malfoy y los chicos Snape

-**las cosas van a volver a ser como antes si no es que peor señor Malfoy Draco procuren no hacer un movimiento en falso en la clase del profesor Snape en este ultimo mes va a estar muy presionado por todo lo que ha pasado y no dudo que incluso a su casa les quite puntos ya los demás profesores están hablando con sus casas Harry por favor no vayan a provocar al profesor Snape es una advertencia al que provoque perder a su casa demasiados puntos será suspendido entendieron dejen que pase este mes y podrán ser como antes pueden retirarse recuerden si no tengo quejas habrá compensaciones el fin de semana entendieron- el director les guiño el ojo antes de que salieran.**

Faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara los seis chicos que tenían clase de pociones echaron a correr lo mas que podían Luppin y Eco escoltaban la carrera de los chicos para que no se encontraran con Filch ya que el no estaba de acuerdo en quebrar las leyes por los alumnos pero ante la orden del director no le quedo mas remedio que ayudar a los alumnos; al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos tanto Eco como Luppin se detuvieron de golpe y los chicos chocaron con ellos

–**profesor Snape traíamos a estos estudiantes que estaban con el director- musitó Luppin **

que sintió un jalón en su túnica y los chicos vieron una mirada de advertencia en los ojos de Eco

**-profesor Snape si me permite el profesor Dumbledore quiere ver al señor Longbotton en su despacho- la voz de Eco sonaba firme y sin miramientos **

el chico que estaba pálido del miedo salió casi corriendo, a los brazos de la profesora Elrodyn en silencio se dirigieron los tres rumbo al despacho del director

**-Neville el profesor Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en que este mes tomaras cursos de pociones con él así el profesor Snape no pondrá peros debes evitar ponerte nervioso o mejor dicho mas de lo normal ok si tienes problemas en clase ven a verme a mi o a Remus no te preocupes esto es solo una mala racha pronto todo será como antes –**

el profesor Luppin llevo a Neville con Dumbledore quien le sonrió

**-vamos a ver señor Longbotton su familia siempre se ha caracterizado por ser fuerte, recuerde que sus padres son dos de nuestros mejores aurores sin olvidar a su abuela que ha sabido enfrentar lo peor ahora usted debe calmarse solo por este mes si no puede vaya a ver a Madame Sprout que le dará algo para esta ocasión – el profesor Dumbledore no quería que le diera un paro cardiaco al chico durante ese tiempo .**

Eco no tenia clase hasta la noche con los primeros años por lo que considero prudente salir a hacer unas compras con permiso del profesor Dumbledore que le encargo caramelos de limón ella salió acompañada por Nymphadora Tonks la eterna enamorada de Remus Luppin, ambas tenían algo en común habían querido a Sirius Black tenían que arreglar el castillo para la visita que estaba por llegar

**-debo ir al ministerio Eco si quieres adelántate no hemos recibido ningún reporte inusual de mortifagos ¿te parece bien si nos encontramos en una hora en las tres escobas?- la auror sabia que algo andaba mal pero pensó que era en el ministerio por lo que la princesa no corría peligro en Hogsmeade **

Eco seguía pensando en la actitud tomada por Severus y le daba miedo quizás había ido demasiado lejos y vio como dos encapuchados atacaban a una familia de magos

–**¡detrás de mi niños!-grito Eco a los pequeños que no debían tener mas de cinco años **

usando una especie de telepatía que solo escucharon los padres de los niños escucharon una voz que les decía tirense al suelo sus ojos se pusieron transparentes y lanzaron un rayo que elimino a dos de los mortifagos, pero no se percato que alguien le puso una tela en la cara antes de que se la llevaran consiguió dejar caer su identificación de profesora de Hogwards.

"vaya que lo he hecho lo bueno es que Severus no los va a desamparar y si lo hace tienen a sus padrinos y a su abuelo ".

**-Señor Finnigan y señor Goyle cinco puntos menos a sus casas por estar platicando** .......-el profesor Snape vio como sus dos hijos salían corriendo y el mismo sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Hermione, Ron y Draco estaban distraídos por lo que estaba pasando hasta que Crabble empezó a asustarse

**-que le pasa a Po...ttt..eer- inquirio Crabble**

-**Crabble Goyle ayuden a llevar a San Potter con Dumbledore- ordeno Draco**

**-se lo que sentiste Minnie mamá esta en problemas necesito que te calmes para que puedas decirme que viste- decía S.E**

Severus veia a su hija concentrarse muy preocupado al igual que Luppin cuando la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrio de golpe y Luppin y Severus colocaron a Harry en el escritorio del director todos vieron como Snape apretaba la mandibula

-profesor Dumbledore señor-exclamo Hagrid- estas personas quieren hablar con usted sobre la profesora Elrodyn.


	14. 14 LAS VISIONES Y LA REALIDAD

CAPITULO 13 LAS VISIONES Y LA REALIDAD 

los personajes que seguían a Hagrid eran muy elegantes, y bien vestidos Severus Snape los miro con su habitual desprecio hasta que el mayor de los tres hombres comenzó a hablar

**-el hospicio para niños magos es donde estos desvalidos que han sido victimas de MORTIFAGOS tienen a su única familia en los administradores y trabajadores del plantel, al cumplir los once años los que tienen fortuna son enviados a Hogwards a prepararse los que no son instruidos en este lugar el único problema es que constantemente somos atacados por el ministerio que quieren cerrarnos a pesar de que nosotros sostenemos a las criaturas en el preciso momento que la profesora pasaba por nuestra calle dos mortifagos muy poderosos atacaban a dos de nuestros cuidadores que trataban de defender a dos hijos de aurores la fuerza de nuestros aurores particulares se estaba viendo menguada en especial por uno de ellos que traía un bastón en forma de serpiente nosotros no importamos los niños son lo importante de pronto la profesora se paro enfrente de los niños y como creo que es de la familia del señor de los bosques uso el poder de sus ojos protegiendo a los niños pero una mortifago consiguió ponerle algo en el rostro y el que tenia el bastón de serpiente se la llevo junto con una de las criaturas que estaba protegiendo- el director del hospicio estaba realmente apenado **

todos voltearon a ver al profesor Snape que con un ligero apretón de dientes dio a demostrar que sabia quien eran esos dos

**-muchas gracias por su información personalmente hablare con Fudge para que tenga mas consideración con la casa hogar- indico Dumbledore.**

**- no profesor el hace lo que puede por ayudarnos es Umbridge y el señor Malfoy que piensan que es un desperdicio de terreno –respondió el director de la casa hogar al retirarse**

**-tomando en cuenta estas discrepancias Severus creo que debes ir a investigar que esta pasando y los quiero a todos en dos horas vamos a tener una reunión de la orden-el profesor Dumbledore estaba conciente de la preocupación en el rostro de la princesa del bosque **

Nymphadora Tonks entro corriendo a la oficina del director cuando se disponían a salir.

**-profesor Snape no salga del colegio por favor usted también esta en peligro según Narcisa Malfoy el que no debe ser nombrado sabe que usted es alguien que debe estar de su lado por que es muy poderoso Fudge dio orden de que si lo veían fuera del colegio atacaran a matar y ojo loco moddy esta mas que dispuesto a cumplir su orden – la auror estaba sin aire pero logro que los presentes se detuvieran **

todos leyeron en el rostro de Snape y al verlo dirigirse a la puerta que no iba a ser lo que le decían

**-inmovilus-la sorpresa de que Harry detuviera al profesor Snape no lo era para Dumbledore**

Víctor Krum se había comunicado con la orden diciendo que Lord Voldemort traía algo fuerte entre manos que prepararan una defensa fuerte el director de Hogwards llamo a dos lechuzas y a Fawkes necesitaría toda la ayuda posible si Voldemort sabia quien era el profesor Snape tendrían una guerra sin cuartel en el colegio las lechuzas salieron directo y Fawkes se quedo hasta que el profesor termino de hacer de una carta miles mas

**-Potter, Weasley, Granger y Snapes quiero que cuiden al profesor hasta que nosotros regresemos de acuerdo todos a excepción de los lideres de las cuatro casas vayan por los aliados cercanos- la voz del profesor Dumbledore había perdido su candor ahora parecía un general del división **

**-Severus se que deseas recuperar a Eco pero tu ayuda nos es muy necesaria todavía tenemos que averiguar que vio tu hija Argus y Minerva vayan a juntar a los estudiantes en el gran comedor Florence ayúdales no quiero que falte nadie- Dumbledore estaba decidido **

el profesor Snape reaccionando volvió a su estado frió aunque por dentro estaba desesperado miro a su hija y a Harry a ambos con una mirada fulminante.

**-señorita Snape se van a quedar aquí todos hasta que yo regrese y espero que le cuente a su padre lo que vio-tras decir eso salió acompañado por los otros tres jefes de casa**

los chicos estaban en el gran comedor asustados por el repentino llamado de seguridad

**-se me hace que tiene que ver con Harry o los Snape recuerdo que la única vez que hubo tal movilización fue cuando Sirius escapo de azkaban....- los comentarios de Fred Weasley **

se vieron opacados por una voz extraña surgida desde la mesa de los profesores

-"**el fin de Hogwards esta cerca si un heredero no perdona y se une a su ejercito las rutas de la vida y la muerte están concentradas en dos personas ambos herederos uno engañado y el otro herido un sacrificio de corazón podrá salvar al niño que vivió alguien saldrá del velo amores vedados retornaran alianzas eternas surgirán amistades que nunca se pensaron cuiden a los herederos la oscuridad se acerca"-después de decir eso la profesora Trewaney se desmayo.**

Harry y los demás estaban parados en la puerta del comedor de tal forma que alcanzaron a escuchar todo se miraron unos a otros era casi seguro que la premonición de la profesora de adivinación era correcta ya que ni ella misma había aguantado tanta perdida de energía

**-estudiantes guarden silencio cada uno de ustedes le enviaran una carta a sus padres diciéndole que se presenten lo mas pronto posible en Grimlaud Place ya sea por polvos flú los de primero el tren los espera y serán acompañados por el señor Filch nuestro celador y firenze nuestro profesor de astronomía no quiero disturbios el que los haga sea de la casa que sea será expulsado entendido ahora se formaran en grupos de dos y les tengo una sorpresa señora Norris si nos hace el favor esta es una situación urgente- indico el director**

mientras los estudiantes se iban formando de dos en dos ayudados por los prefectos de sus casas todos estaban al pendiente de la gata que el señor Filch había colocado en el suelo la gata empezó a tomar forma humana era rubia de cabellos castaños y ojos verdosos pero tenia el entrecejo fruncido .

**-ya era tiempo profesor hace diez minutos que siento que se acerca un sequito enorme por lo que niños de primero acompañados por prefectos vamonos tengo a mi gente lista para todo- su voz era como la de Mc Gonagall solo que con el toque de juventud que le faltaba a la otra**

**-ahora bien se van a suspender las clases hasta que pase esto los de segundo y tercero se pasan a las habitaciones de los chicos de primero y los de los cursos superiores van a hacer lo mismo esta vez no van a tener mas correspondencia de sus padres por lo que los elfos domésticos les van a preparar cualquier cosa no se van a permitir faltas de respeto ni riñas entre casas si lo hacen su casa perderá cien puntos entendido Potter Malfoy Snape Mc Conagall ahora el profesor Binns les enseñara como armar una estrategia el profesor Snape les enseñara los puntos débiles de los mortifagos aunque muchos de sus compañeros slytherin responderán sus dudas tendrán clase de defensa y duelo en los que participaran ENTRENANDO uno contra el otro serán supervisados por unas personas que no tardaran en llegar muchos que tienen familiares Muggles los conocerán como una leyenda en su tierra uno de ustedes un muggle llamado Tolkien los visito hace poco **

se escucharon murmullos de excitación de unos a otros interrumpidos por la voz de Mc Gonagall

**-Albus muchos de los chicos de Slytherin son hijos de mortifagos cree que se atreverán a hacerle daño a sus padres eso va contra lo natural- la voz de la profesora de transformaciones sonaba molesta **

**-si me permite hablar señor director hablo a nombre de los chicos de mi casa Hogwards para muchos de nosotros a sido nuestra casa y el profesor Snape como nuestro padre nos a tratado tal vez mejor que nuestros padres por unidad a él y a nuestro colegio vamos a ayudar en esta lucha hasta recuperar a la profesora Eco y evitar que tomen nuestro colegio eso si solo pedimos tener igual que ellos algo que nos proteja el rostro para evitar confrontaciones en nuestras casas- todos aplaudieron por primera vez de distintas casas a Draco Malfoy nosotros tenemos la opción de usar nuestra túnica de gala, sabrán que fueron slytherins pero no quienes con la capucha y unos antifaces no nos reconocerán finalizo Malfoy **

cuando Draco se sentó Dobby abrió la puerta con solemnidad

**el rey de la tierra de los hombres y príncipe de los seres de Luz Aragorn acompañado por el rey Faramir el rey de los seres de luz Elrodyn la reina del mundo de los hombres Arwen princesa de los seres de luz la reina Galadriel del bosque el mago Gandalf el blanco, Legolas el principe de los seres de luz y los hobits Merry Sam Frodo y mas delante se presentaran mas aliados- concluyo el elfo.**

Los chicos al escuchar la palabra rey se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que les indicaran que podían sentarse curiosamente los chicos de todas las casas cabían perfectamente en dos mesas y se acomodaron en silencio dándoles cupo a los soldados de cabello rubio de un lado y a los de cabello oscuro del otro cupieron de igual forma por primera vez en siglos el gran comedor estaba en profundo silencio

**-Señores Weasley ustedes con los demás capitanes se van a poner de acuerdo en escoger a uno que va a ser el comandante de su división quedando claro que no puede ser nadie de los capitanes y preferentemente que sean dos para que surja debate, señor Potter usted no va a poder estar con el equipo a usted la señorita Granger la señorita Lovegood Draco Malfoy junto con los menores de los Weasley van a estar con la misión que les encomendé anteriormente junto con un escuadrón del batallón presente y de otros dos que no tardan en llegar- nadie replicaba nada a las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore**

cuando el equipo de quidish iba a salir la puerta se abrió dando cabida a varios seres chaparritos y obesos que caminaban como guerreros desgarbados. Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie en el acto detrás de este grupo de enanos venia otro grupo con mas clase y elegancia que el anterior, aunque todos vestían de negro sus rasgos eran muy claros hombres y mujeres unos con el rostro deformes y otros totalmente iguales haciendo que los estudiantes se confundieran mujeres muy elegantes vestidas con trajes muy sofisticados pero solo uno que otro aparentaba tener mas de cincuenta años de todos ellos solo tres se acercaron a la mesa de Dumbledore el hombre que iba a la cabeza se presento

**-Dumbledore hace mucho que no te veía para ustedes pequeños soy archon miembro consejero del clan Ventrue y ellos son los lideres de los principales clanes Julián Luna del Clan Ventrue Lilly Langry del clan toreador Dedalus del clan Nosferatu y el mas conocido por ustedes y el único master en quinientos años Vladislav Dracul chicos siéntense por favor-Archon era similar a Dumbledore solo que mucho mas joven en comparación**

El profesor Snape se puso en pie y se dirigió al hombre que se llamaba Vladislav Dracul los chicos notaron el parecido físico solo por el color de los ojos no eran el mismo mientras los del profesor Snape eran oscuros como cuevas los de Vladislav eran de un verde esmeralda que resplandecían

**-profesor Snape acompañe a los señores de los clanes que acaban de llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones-indico Dumbledore **

El profesor Snape estaba acostumbrado a no hacer preguntas pero al ver a su padre quien en tiempos dolorosos se había visto forzado a matar estaba vivo era igual a el en esos momentos la misma expresión sombría que lo caracterizaba,

**-lo siento Severus era una prueba que tenias que pasar pero no conseguiste mantenerte alejado del lado oscuro gracias al destino tuviste la oportunidad que yo no tuve tener a mi familia de regreso a mi lado es tienes que aprovecharla muchacho déjame decirte he estado mas solo que tu generando temor mas que amigos y es frustrante no tener quien se preocupe por ti ¿o acaso quieres que tu hijo sea como nosotros siga nuestro ejemplo nosotros no tuvimos una familia a ti tu tío y tu madre te apartaron de mi lado y mi padre y mi hermano quedaron en manos del sultán así que hijo piensa lo que vas a hacer el amor de ella es mas fuerte que el de tu madre sin importar lo que seas ella quiere estar a tu lado sin importarle todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por tu causa....- al cortar las palabras de esa forma Severus Snape supo que su padre le ocultaba algo .**

el profesor Snape volteo a su espalda y vio a sus hijos y a su escolta personal e hizo una de sus acostumbradas muestras de desprecio, el conde lo miro sin decir nada pero haciendo un gesto de preocupación e impotencia, siguieron caminando hasta los pasillos de Slytherin cada uno entro en su cuarto

**-conde Snape y vizconde ustedes estarán protegidos por el escuadrón de camaleones princesa Snape usted estará protegida por los batallones de su abuelo señor Potter usted se quedara con sus compañeros cerca de Archon al pendiente de sus contactos con el señor oscuro estén siempre al pendiente todos lucharemos parejo- el príncipe del clan Ventrue estaba al tanto de la clase de personas que eran las que tomaba a su mando.**

Severus se encamino hacia muchos que parecían ser el mismo cada vez estaba mas confundido pero lo mejor era dormir su hijo y dos seres mas que se convirtieron en seguida en murciélagos que se quedaron estáticos uno en el techo y el otro en la puerta de la recamara, padre e hijo se miraron y movieron la cabeza S.E iba a decir algo pero su padre le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y el chico escuchó en su mente piensa lo que desees que sepa y lo sabré sin que digas una sola palabra

_ " estoy preocupado por Minnie jamás hemos estado separados y este año a sido de un vaivén de cosas diferentes solo espero que la puedan cuidar bien ya que el tener esa cosa en los ojos de nada le sirvió a nuestra madre" _

Severus tenia esas mismas preocupaciones por partida doble ya que el conocía lo que era capas de hacer Lucius Malfoy estaba tan concentrado que no se percato que su hijo había entrado en sus pensamientos

_ "aunque no lo creas padre según escuche a mi abuelo una vez mi madre ya conoció la crueldad de Lucius Malfoy poco después de que regresaste de donde mi abuelo " _

esas palabras hicieron que el profesor Snape se quedara paralizado si Eco conocía las crueldades de Lucius de pronto el profesor Snape se puso en pie en el acto

**-ustedes cuiden a mi hijo si le pasa algo me responden con su vida- el profesor Snape estaba furioso**

los dos del cuarto se volvieron personas y comenzaron a platicar con el adolescente, el profesor Snape noto como un murciélago lo seguía muy de cerca y mas delante se les unió el baron sanguinario el profesor Snape comenzaba a molestarse pero comprendía que sabrían como utilizarlo para las fuerzas del mal ya lo habían hecho una vez llego a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y dijo

**-CALABAZAS AGRIAS- que era la palabra clave para entrar al despacho del director.**

Al entrar pensó que el director estaba solo y así era aparentemente el director miro el rostro de su profesor de pociones estaba mas pálido que de costumbre,

**-¿qué me han ocultado? Mi hijo acaba de decirme que cuando volví de mi viaje ella me busco con los mortifagos y conoce la crueldad de Lucius Malfoy puede contarme lo que ocurrió o tengo que esperar que Minerva tenga un desliz como lo tuvo su hermano- al profesor de pociones le costaba trabajo hablar de manera controlada**

el profesor Dumbledore le indico que se sentara y con voz comprensiva como siempre le indico

**-Severus era otra época y ella no a dejado de amarte aunque las cosas parezcan difíciles ella te necesita para seguir viviendo solo espero que la rescatemos a tiempo- por primera vez en muchos años el director del colegio de magia y hechicería estaba preocupado **

el profesor de pociones salió furioso no le gustaba que se anduvieran por las ramas y siguió caminando en silencio hasta su recamara pero el dolor de la marca tenebrosa lo hizo retorcerse

**-informe de esto a Dumbledore dígale que la marca tenebrosa .......- el profesor no termino de hablar ya que desapareció ente los ojos de los murciélagos **

uno de ellos un Nosferatu que estaba cerca consiguió aferrarse a la capa del profesor de pociones confundiendo su cuerpo de murciélago con el ropaje del profesor Snape, en cuanto desapareció se dio alerta roja en todo el colegio, los batallones de todos los clanes se colocaron en posiciones precisas para cubrir el colegio

**-Nosferatus los quiero en cada una de las entradas del castillo junto con el señor Filch y la Señora Norris que le rogaría que volviera a su estado normal si me permiten señores tomar el mando Camaleones quiero que se queden aquí con los muchachos camuflajeados como Potter, Granger; Malfoy y los Weasley nadie debe saber que no son los únicos dos clanes que se quedaran en la escuela, los demás debemos de estar en los alrededores esperando en cualquier momento recibiremos noticias del profesor Snape o del señor Krum todos se van a turnar los magos van a dormir por turnos de los que se les entregara con sus prefectos se reunirán en el gran comedor a las ocho de la noche este año las clases serán para sobrevivir- el director del plantel había dejado claro que estaban en pie de guerra **

los chicos se pusieron a comer con calma sin hablar cada uno pensaba lo que estaba apunto de vivir era claro que los de segundo y algunos de tercero tenían miedo otros querían que las batallas dieran comienzo

**-¿Harry crees que los padres de S.E. y Minnie estén bien? – la preocupación de Draco Malfoy era verídica**

El chico de ojos verdes se quedo en silencio y Hermione Granger respondió de mala gana

**-alguna vez tu padre a mostrado misericordia con un traidor o aprovechado la oportunidad de reforzar la lealtad de sus seguidores matando a su familia sin importar las consecuencias tu mismo Draco no te importaba que los sangres sucias fueran asesinados por el basilisco de Rydle- las palabras de Granger eran dolorosas pero eran verdad **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE LES DEDICARE UNAS LINEAS ESTOS DOS SON PARA CUBRIR MI TARDANZA ESPERO LES GUSTE


	15. 15 JUNTOS EN TODO MOMENTO

La idea de poner a Víctor Krumm de espia la saque de un fic que me gusta mucho llamado matrimonio por conveniencia espero que no le moleste a su autora amsp 14

CAPITULO 14 JUNTOS EN TODO MOMENTO

Eco estaba atada de pies y manos en una especie de burbuja con su peor enemigo mirando fijamente cada movimiento que ella hiciese tenia que tener bajo control sus emociones o de lo contrario acabaría frita sus alas estaban magulladas por las pesadas cadenas que las sujetaban por que siempre que trataba de ayudar a alguien todo salía mal esperaba que no terminaran peor las cosas por lo que tenia que concentrarse en el momento en que Bellatrix o Lucius intentara sacarla de la burbuja recibirían un buen rayo aturdidor pero no esperaba la llegada del peor de todos

**-nos volvemos a encontrar princesa de los bosques de luz colagusano ten mas cuidado con la hija del gran Elrodyn abre la burbuja y ten cuidado si llega a mirarte fijamente estas muerto- esa voz siseante era Lord Voldemort**

Todo su valor estaba en el piso con Lucius y Bellatrix hubiera podido acabar en cuanto abrieran la burbuja pero ahora se sentía terrible solo la había escuchado una vez y dos gotas de cristal salieron de sus ojos antes de que entrara en shock

**-señor seguimos sin encontrar al traidor de nuestras filas mas si es Snape con ella podemos averiguarlo como bien sabe es la madre de sus hijos la única mujer que el a amado- **la voz de Lucius hizo que Eco se revolviera en la burbuja

sabia que ella sola no podía hacer nada y no debía delatar a Víctor Krum que según Dumbledore era uno de los espías que la orden tenia en las filas de Voldemort no le gustaba tener miedo y si la usaban para delatar a Severus ella no permitiría eso

**-te equivocas el Severus Snape que yo ame hace tiempo esta debajo de ese monstruo sin sentimientos que te sirve sin detenerse a pensar en sus sentimientos por nadie yo no soy nada para el y lo a dejado muy claro**- la voz de Eco era fría

Eco esperaba haber engañado a Voldemort y siguió bloqueando sus pensamientos miro a los ojos al que no debe ser nombrado y ese ser abominable en su desfigurada cara esbozo una sonrisa despiadada antes de decir

**-¡Crucio! – **la voz siseante repetía una y otra vez esas palabras que parecían cuchillos que perforaban su piel

pero no iba a darle gusto a ese ser abominable que era causante en parte de todas sus penalidades de verla gemir de dolor, apretó los dientes en silencio sintiendo como nuevas y viejas heridas se abrían en su cuerpo.

**-en cualquier momento vamos a ver si Severus Snape es o no un traidor así que Desmainus- Lord Voldemort estaba seguro de sus medios por lo que no iba a permitir que los ojos dorados de la joven interfirieran en sus planes**.

De pronto el profesor Snape apareció en la mansión Rydle esperando lo peor , hasta que vio en una burbuja mágica a Eco una extraña presión se apodero de su mente una presión que le daba paz era la misma calidez de Eco

**-ya llego el invitado de honor ponlo cómodo Lucius muy bien Severus quiero que veas a nuestra prisionera bien acércate mas- Lord Voldemort conducía a Severus Snape a donde estaba Eco **

Eco estaba empapada en su sangra ya con el control de sus facultades parecía un animalito acorralado en la espera de ser sacrificado, levanto la vista cuando la burbuja desapareció y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los oscuros de Snape al instante el profesor sintió como una puñalada entraba en su corazón y dio un pequeño salto que no paso desapercibido por nadie

**-llegaste justo a tiempo creo que ella nos puede decir quien es el traidor en nuestras filas no es así pequeña ahora dinos quien es el traidor si quieres vivir- Lord Voldemot seguía al pendiente del profesor Snape **

**-Lucius Severus encárguense de sacarle la información.-la orden había sido dada por Voldemort**

Voldemort lanzo el primer crucitacius seguido por Malfoy colagusano y bella un extraño rayo los hizo detenerse sin que nadie se diera cuenta Severus Snape se había puesto delante de Eco recibiendo el los ataques Eco lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y le susurro al oído

**-¿por qué Severus?- Eco estaba realmente preocupada**

el profesor de pociones la miro unos segundos y en sus delgados labios se dibujo una sonrisa no la mueca que acostumbraba a tener en sus labios si no una que estaban destinadas a la mujer que amaba

los dos quedaron encerrados en esa burbuja no sin antes recibir una buena dosis de crucius Eco estaba muy preocupada por el ella al tener de nuevo sus alas recuperaba sus fuerzas lentamente pero las estaba recuperando; con Severus en sus brazos se sentía fatal

**-no debiste hacerlo sabes que el quiere llegar a nuestros hijos créeme que no soportaría que se pasaran de su lado-ella le reprochaba a Severus el estar con ella **

**-no te preocupes por ellos están a salvo tienen la misma protección que Potter y compañía y siempre esta bien vigilado si algún día me iban a descubrir que mejor que pasar este tormento a tu lado- recalcaba el profesor de pociones**

mientras Eco le acariciaba sus cabellos como tiempo atrás Severus estaba realmente relajado no había soñado en una muerte tan dulce al lado de ella quien no pudo evitar que una lagrima de cristal le cayera en la frente a su amado

**-tenia tanto miedo de que hubieras dejado de amarme-dijo por ultimo Eco **

**-vaya vaya me estoy aburriendo de tanta cursilería Lucius parece que Severus desconoce lo que paso entre Eco y tu que por cierto uno de los dos disfruto- la voz siseante era humillante Voldemort sabia donde herir**

al escuchar esas palabras recuerdos tan dolorosos volvieron a la mente de Eco quien se aferró al brazo de su amado que apretó los labios con furia

**-mi querido Severus tengo una propuesta que hacerte un duelo con Lucius si sales con vida Eco y tu son libres de lo contrario ambos morirán-Voldemort una vez mas había penetrado en su cerebro siempre existía la posibilidad de vencer al mas tramposo de los magos **

eco le dio a Severus una sortija que le daría fuerza la misma de un elfo como su padre solo les que daba orar por que todo saliera bien una tercera fuerza los estaba escuchando mientras pasaba el mensaje a la base turnada en Hogwards

-----------------Mientras tanto en el colegio------------------------

**-alcanzaste a escuchar Ron donde estaba mi padre **– S.E estaba muy preocupado la noticia de que Snape había sido requerido había dado muy mala espina a toda la orden

**-dijeron algo de la mansión Rydle- **comento el pelirrojo triste

de pronto un chico rubio de ojos azul platino dio un salto asustando a la hermosa chica de cabellos negros que estaba junto a el

**-yo se donde es podemos llegar con las capas de invisibilidad- la voz de Draco y su plan fue bien recibida por todos **

Los chicos esperaron que todos estuvieran reunidos en el gran comedor para irse aunque estaban un poco asustados sabían que la vida del profesor Snape y de la profesora Elrodyn estaba en problemas, mirando a los chicos salir estaban dos personas aproximadamente de la misma edad pero uno de ellos aparentaba tener cuarenta años, los principales decidieron ir al despacho del director para hablar de lo que estaba pasando

**-es lo mejor que les puede pasar si mueren juntos será para un bien mayor-el padre de Eco todavía no les perdonaba lo que había pasado **

el padre de Severus estaba preocupado por su hijo ya que conocía su sentir por la hija del hombre que lo odiaba y al parecer era correspondido plenamente

**-Albus danos una idea de donde pueda estar y que deseas que se haga- pidió Julián el príncipe Ventrue **

todos se quedaron callados esperando las palabras decisivas de Albus Dumbledore cuando miro hacia la puerta todos vieron aun centauro azulado que les indico

**.-no podeos vencer al que no debe ser nombrado hasta que haya una conjunción astral casi en un mes y necesitaremos a los profesores Snape y Elrodyn en perfecto estado de lo contrario seria una masacre innecesaria- Firenze tenia un toque de furia en la voz **

todos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada hasta que el príncipe Vladislav dijo

**-debemos de rescatar a los muchachos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- en su voz había tristeza si le pasaba algo a su hijo y a la joven no podrían vencer a Voldemort**


	16. 16 LA SALIDA DEL VELO

**capitulo 15 **

LA SALIDA DEL VELO

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban bajo una capa de invisibilidad, S.E. Minnie y Luna con otra Draco y Ginny en otra así las cosas no serian tan difíciles si caía uno los otros tres tenían mucho que hacer uno de los dos procuraría salvar a los profesores mientras el otro correría al colegio para avisar lo que ocurría llegaron con ayuda de un traslador de Draco Malfoy la casa era realmente lúgubre tuvieron que usar el lumus con cuidado para no ser descubiertos antes de tiempo.

Iban caminando lentamente para no caminar unos con otros de pronto un basilisco paralizo Ginny de inmediato ron se cambio de capa y Draco se hizo visible

**-padre padre te traigo una noticia urgente van a ser atacados por la orden del fénix el señor de la luz no quiso intervenir en lo absoluto par rescatar a los profesores por eso Dumbledore viene solo con la orden del fénix me adelante para que estén prevenidos**- la voz de Malfoy hijo sonaba muy convincente

por su parte Hermione había puesto final al hechizo de la burbuja de pronto se escucho un fuerte crucio que paralizo a los mortifagos dándole tiempo al grupo que iba con Harry de escapar

**-Harry estudie lo que me dijiste y solo destruyendo a Bella pueden traer a Sirius de regreso- **al escuchar eso Harry y los demás hicieron que Bella y Lucius los siguieran cuando Eco volteo vio a sus hijos tratando de sacar a Severus del lugar

**-vamos padre tenemos tiempo debemos salir todos o ninguno**- la voz de S.E. podía ser tan fría como la de su padre

Eco y su hija se pusieron enfrente de los chicos para no dejar que les hicieran daño juntaron un protejo lo mas poderosos que pudieron mientras Severus se ponía en pie

**-Avadakedavra-se escuchaba una y otra vez cuando el señor de los mortifagos se aseguro que estaban debilitadas lanzo el ultimo hechizo –Crucio-**

Las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo y fueron separados por colagusano y Lucius quien había dejado de perseguir a Potter y a los demás Severus no iba a permitir que les hicieran daño pero estaba desarmado no podía hacer nada

**-quiero la sangre de la pequeña Snape me fortalecerá y me volverá invencible Malfoy encárgate que nuestros invitados estén cómodos y colagusano tráele una silla al vizconde Snape**- Voldemort estaba feliz todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

Eco al forcejear con Malfoy recibió una pañoleta en los ojos pero alcanzo a percibir que Severus estaba enfrente de ella si usaba sus poderes al máximo el acabaría muerto el profesor Snape veía como lo visto por Harry estaba tomando camino jamás pensó en ver como sus pecados de juventud alcanzaran a su hija .

De pronto se escucharon trompetas y los mortifagos que estaban junto a Voldemort cayeron presas de cientos de murciélagos que solo dejaron escapar a dos y eso por que corrieron junto a su amo cuando Eco sintió que alguien le desataba las manos abrazo al profesor Snape que vio con asombro como sus dos hijos corrían hacia el Severus primero se quedo paralizado y luego respondió al abrazo de los chicos de pronto Severus vio como su hija abrazaba a Draco

**-fue idea de el casi todo Potter y los demás fueron a sacar a Sirius del velo ¿podemos ir a buscarlos**?- S.E. dejaba en claro a su padre que les debía la vida a ese grupito

sin esperar respuesta de sus padres que estaban fatigados los dos chicos se encaminaron a la salida

Severus le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Draco que estaba esperando al recibir esa señal se fue con los demás chicos Severus miro a su padre que estaba parado observándolos

**-¿como te sientes Severus?- pregunto Vladislav a su hijo **

quien solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de respuesta

**-se lo agradezco alteza**-Esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba había vuelto a el

**-no se preocupe alteza cuando pase todo esto ustedes podrán hablar-** la voz de Eco sonaba agradable como siempre

ambos caminaron juntos para donde habían ido los chicos

pero en lugar de ver a Bellatrix se encontraron a Sirius Black quien al verlos apoyándose uno en el otro indico

**-princesa Eco aléjese de esa rata traidora es un sucio mortifago- **Sirius Black tenia la varita extendida

en ese momento Eco Harry Ron Hermione Draco y los hermanos Snape se pusieron frente a Severus

**-no padrino el nos a ayudado mucho el no es malo- **la voz de Harry se hizo escuchar

**-por favor no puedes dejar a mi novio sin padre- dijo luna **

como por arte de magia tanto Severus Snape como Sirius Black se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo

**-los dos son igual de orgullosos y no debemos tener mas contratiempos llévenlos con madame Pomfrey usted también princesa debe ir a que la examine Popy –**Albus Dumbledore había salvado lo que parecía ser un momento mas pesado

**-es una lastima que tu padre siga por ese camino Draco no se si mi padre vaya a permitir una relación entre nosotros pero espero que si-**

**----------------------ya en Hogwards-------------------------------------------------------------**

**-yo me quedo con Severus Albus deseo estar a su lado para cuando despierte solo espero que no cambie de opinión-**sin esperar respuesta Eco se fue hacia la enfermería y le tomo la mano a Severus

**-vamos princesa si quiere le pongo una cama cerca del profesor pero usted también tiene** **que descansar** –Popy no estaba dispuesta a una negativa por lo que acomodo una cama junto a la de Snape

Eco tomo una de las manos de Severus y se sentó a su lado beso sus labios que estaban muy fríos y volvió a su mano con timidez la tomo entre las suyas para darle calor cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida con la cabeza en el pecho de Severus escuchando el latir de su corazón para asegurarse de que estuviera vivo no quería dormirse pero cuando sus ojos se cerraron ya no pudo detenerse.


	17. 17 la ultima oportunidad

**Capitulo 16 **

**LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

Severus Snape despertó sintiéndose muy bien al abrir los ojos sintió que alguien estaba apoyada en su pecho, no había sido un sueño era ella estaba a su lado la retuvo un poco mas en sus brazos y con cuidado de no despertarla se puso en pie

**-¿estas bien? Severus-** Eco al sentir que el se había levantado despertó al mismo tiempo

el profesor de pociones le dirigió una sonrisa que se apago al momento que miro hacia la cama del fondo

**-vaya vaya es una lastima que Collin no estuviera aquí ya que no creo que en tantos años Snivellius haya sonreído** **con ternura** – la expresión burlona con la que Black dijo eso puso de malas a Eco

**-como que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber sacado a un malagradecido que como buen perro muerde la mano de** **quien lo atiende salgamos de aquí cariño**- el desprecio y la ironía en la voz de la chica no pasaron desapercibidas por Severus ni Sirius que se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Las cosas estaban mas tranquilas en Hogwards Eco y Severus estaban un poco alejados uno del otro por cubrir las apariencias y que el no perdiera la actitud arrogante que tenia con los alumnos o de otra forma el mismo perdería su seguridad aunque había prometido ser menos cruel con los chicos todos sabían que seria igual de disciplinado que de costumbre

La calma había vuelto a reinar en el colegio pero seguía bajo estricta vigilancia, gente como Víctor Krumm y Draco Malfoy habían ocupado el lugar de Severus Snape en las filas de los mortifagos y el profesor era el general en la legión de los espías el los entrenaba y ayudaba en misiones especiales y a el era a quien le rendían cuenta de todo lo que Voldemort hacia; solo una persona no estaba satisfecha con el curso que habían tomado las cosas ya que el oráculo seguía pronosticando mas muertes en dirección a Eco y Severus dos herederos principales.

**-Eco te gustaría casarte conmigo-**la voz de Severus Snape era clara y sin titubeos.

Ella lo miro a los ojos esperando que no fuera ninguna broma o algo similar pero Severus estaba mas serio que nunca el le tomo de la mano y se la puso en su antebrazo

**-se que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte si estas conmigo tendrás una vida eterna con un hombre amargado y tal vez no sea muy buena compañía- **Severus sonaba muy sincero

**-la marca me perseguirá por toda la eternidad**-el dolor y amargura en la voz de Severus no pasaba por alto

**-nunca me a importado que fueras hijo de un mortifago en este caso un ex mortifago o hijo de un primogen de los vampiros solo me has importado tu estar contigo por el resto de nuestros días y mi respuesta sin importar lo que los demás digan es ¡SI¡ si los demás nos dan la espalda se de una persona que estará con nosotros **apoyándonos siempre**- **al decir eso Eco **miraba **al director del colegio de magia y hechicería

pasadas la hora de la comida Severus estaba en su despacho calificando unos trabajos cuando tocaron a la puerta su hija acompañada por Draco Malfoy que estaba más pálido que de costumbre si eso era posible detrás de ellos venían Potter, los Weasley S.E. con Luna y Granger;

prefirió ignorarlos hasta que su hija le dijo con la misma frialdad que el podía tener a veces

**-profesor Snape podemos hablar con usted se trata de un asunto de padre a hijos- **la forma de hablar de Minnie lo hizo voltear

con sus ojos negros miro primero de forma inquisitiva a Harry después a Granger

**-muy bien señores ¿qué sucede?- **la voz irónica por primera vez no le salió

**-es un asunto muy serio padre que no nos atrevemos a tratar con mamá**- repuso S.E

**-profesor Snape lo que los chicos quieren decirle es que si usted les da permiso tanto a Draco para salir con Minnie y a S.E para salir con Luna – **Hermione siempreestaba lista para hablar cuando nadie se animaba

**-Potter, Weasleys, Granger Malfoy y Lovegood pueden esperar a fuera- **la voz de Snape volvía a tener petulancia

**-Minnie sabes perfectamente lo que tu madre y yo hemos pasado por estar yo en el bando equivocado sabes perfectamente que tu madre no va a ver bien esa relación y con justa razón antes de que ustedes llegaran ese grupito era de puros Gryffindor Draco era enemigo de Potter y era un engreído de primera ambos lo son pero no pienso interponerme de la misma forma que lo hizo su abuelo si cuando terminen la escuela piensan igual pueden hacer su relación mas abierta solo quiero que te cuides de Parkinson siempre a estado bebiendo los pasos de Draco- **Severus les guiño el ojo a sus hijos

que salieron muy rápido del despacho de su padre no sin darle un beso en la mejilla


	18. 18EL DOLOR DE LAS HERIDAS OCULTAS

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS ESTO TODAVIA NO TERMINA AUN QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS POR ACLARAR Y ESPERO TERMINARLO PRONTO PARA SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON EL ORDENADOR ASI QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR COMO YO QUISIERA

SBM-ANGIE: TE AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAS ENTRADO A LEER MI FIC EL TUYO ESTA CADA VEZ GENIAL PRONTO LO RETOMARE PARA DEJARTE REVIEWS

AMPS14: TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO LO QUE DICES DEL FIC TODAVÍA NO LO HE TERMINADO ESPERO QUE NO ME VUELVA A FALLAR LA COMPUTADORA

STREGA IN PROGRESS AY CHICA QUE ENVIDIA PUDISTE ESTAR CERCA DE EL LUEGO ME CUENTAS COMO SE TE HIZO SI AGRADABLE O UN POCO SNAPE NO PIERDAS DETALLE POR QUE PRONTO LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER CRITICAS SI NO HAS IDENTIFICADO AL PADRE DE ECO EN EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS ES EL PADRE DE ARWEN LA ELFA DE CABELLOS NEGROS QUE SE CASA CON VIGO MORTENSEN O SEA CON ARGON

MISS ANDREINA SNAPE: EL FINAL NO TARDA EN LLEGAR PERO GRACIAS YO TAMBIEN ADORO A SEV ESTE DEL HUMOR QUE SEA

AURORNTONKS: HOLA PRIMA NO SABIA QUE ESTUVIERAS YA EN FAN FICTION ESPERO CON ANSIAS QUE SUBAS TU FIC

18 EL DOLOR DE LAS HERIDAS OCULTAS 

Eco estaba acomodando las cosas para la clase de duelo ya tenían según Dumbledore a alguien que conocía todos los hechizos oscuros estaba autorizado para enseñar a los alumnos a defenderse siempre y cuando estuviera nivelados por los demás profesores la varita del profesor Snape tenia un hechizo que solo Eco o Dumbledore podían quitar para que no lastimara a ningún alumno; Remus Luppin no estaba de acuerdo con eso ni tampoco Eco por lo que se le coloco de pareja al profesor Snape a Sirius Black ambos con un hehizo de la misma índole

Los clanes vampiricos estaban enseñando a los jóvenes de los tres últimos grados un poco de pociones muy avanzadas que podían curar cualquier hechizo menos el aveda kadavra y no tenían permitido convertir a nadie los vampiros eran los guardianes del colegio convertidos en lobos en ratas en murciélagos o en doble de alguno de los chicos lo único que los diferenciaba era el anillo de su clan todos los flancos estaban cubiertos, los demás profesores ayudaban en las transformaciones o en herbologia o a manejar correctamente los hechizos nuevos.

**-Draco ¿crees que mi padre corra peligro? Mira a mi madre esta muy nerviosa- la voz de Minnie temblaba **

nadie le quiso responder a la chica y se acercaron a la tarima junto a los demás estudiantes

**-muy bien chicos pueden acercarse vamos a tener un evento muy especial el profesor Severus Snape nos va a dar una demostración junto con el señor Black de los poderes de los mortifagos les sugiero que presten atención ya que todos van a participar colocándose por parejas veamos el grupito de siempre no se va a juntar los quiero de la siguiente manera Slythering con Griffindor Ravenclaw con Huffelpuf incluidos los maestros- la voz del profesor Dumbledore era seria **

los profesores se quedaron en su lugar todos con un traje sin cola sin capa parecía un conjunto muggle de montar caballos incluso flitwick traía uno Nick casi decapitado se había puesto a la par con el barón sanguinario todos estaban esperando que iba a pasar muchos recordaban el fraude que había sido el primer club de duelo cuando el profesor Lockard había sido humillado por el profesor Snape con un simple "Expeliarmus"

de pronto el director se sentó aun lado de Elrodyn el grande y se hizo un profundo silencio seguido de los pasos de Sirius Black con su garbo y su orgullo muy seguro de si mismo el profesor Snape tenia el rostro cubierto con una mascara blanca el sin previo aviso el profesor Snape levanto su varita y dijo

**-crucio- Snape sabia lo que hacía **

Sirius junto todo su valor y apretó los labios con fuerza convirtiéndose en hocicos y se fue directamente al brazo del profesor Snape a una señal de Dumbledore Draco y sus secuaces le lanzaron un expeliarmus al perro que no se lo esperaba y todo termino en un DESMAINUS Filch y Ojo loco Moddy se interpusieron entre el profesor Snape y Sirius Black

**-la actitud presentada por el profesor Snape y Sirius Black nos deja claro una cosa Nunca debemos andar solos por que ellos jamás lo están de alguna ayuda puede servir que se transformen en algo o una fuerza desconocida para ellos pero de todos modos no nos conviene estar solos fuera del colegio – Eco había usado un don de mando solo conocido por sus hijos **

los chicos se habían separado en grupos aunque las casas estaban separadas todos estaban muy cerca unos de otros todos los adultos habían combatido en su momento con mortifagos supervisaban a los alumnos los hijos de mortifagos generalmente estaban acompañados de otros menos fuertes con un hechizo de guardián protector.

**-perfecto solo vamos a mover los grupos de la siguiente manera por cada cuatro hombres va a ver dos mujeres un auror un ser de luz un elfo domestico y un vampiro los profesores les ayudaran a acomodarse- Eco tenia la mirada y la voz un poco nerviosa **

miro hacia donde estaban sus hijos y les sonrió para evitar que su nerviosismo se adueñara de ella, solo una persona lo noto y no fue precisamente el profesor Snape

**-¿qué me ocultas hija? Sabes que Severus y tu me pueden decir todos sus problemas ven vamos a mi despacho hay hablaremos libremente los miembros de la orden del fénix acompáñenme junto con los prefectos de cada casa- la voz de Dumbledore los puso a todos en alerta.**

**-Minerva mientras yo hablo con la profesora Eco lleva a la orden a mi despacho solo necesito al profesor Snape Draco Malfoy y Minerva Snape con Hermione y la señora Weasley -.La voz de Dumbledore no demostraba emoción alguna **

**-ustedes siéntense aquí Severus tienes un poco de Veritaserum necesito que te pongas cómoda solo están los que necesitan escuchar de tus propias palabras que te sucede gracias profesor Snape ahora es mejor que escuchen todos y comprendan a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar- el director le dio una tasa de te a Eco**

la joven palideció miro a Severus a las chicas y al director su hija y Severus la tomaron de la mano dándole ánimos indicándole que estaban con ella así que cerro los ojos y empezó a contar

---------------------flash back--------------------------------

Eco estaba sentada en el borde del lago mirando hacía el horizonte su mirada era de una tristeza infinita Severus se había ido y no podía dar con él un nudo en la garganta le evitaba decir algo hasta que vio a una lechuza dirigirse hacía ella la lechuza era muy elegante estiro la pata y se quedo esperando a que ella la abriera

Mi querida amiga Eco :

Te escribo estas líneas por que se que deseas saber de Severus mi marido esta en el mismo grupo que el y esta tarde tendremos una reunión con todo tipo de personas te mando una invitación estarán los Longbotom y algunos otros conocidos ven a las cinco de la tarde estoy segura que lo veras aquí la lechuza tiene indicaciones de decirte donde vivimos

Sin mas que agregar por el momento

Narcisa Malfoy

Eco se levanto y entro al colegio encontró al profesor Dumbledore y le enseño la nota

**-sabes que los Malfoy son uno de los principales seguidores de Voldemort si Severus va a estar solo significa que es una emboscada te doy de plazo a las siete y media de la noche lo que me extraña es que los Longbotom vayan si hace menos de un mes que nació su hijo Neville mas si estas segura que puedes hablar con el te daré una oportunidad si no has regresado iré personalmente por ti- Dumbledore estaba preocupado cuando dio esas instrucciones a Eco**

Eco llego a casa de los Longbotom y miro a su ahijado el pequeño regordete de mejillas sonrojadas su abuela estaba molesta

**-pensé que serían mas sensatos pero no en cuanto recibieron la invitación a la casa de esos mortifagos decidieron cumplir primero con su trabajo antes que con sus deberes de padres y eso va también para ti señorita Eco tus hijos todavía están pequeños pero para que discuto si no hay forma de hacerles entrar en razón – la abuela Longbotom tomo a su nieto y cerro la puerta.**

Lucius Malfoy miro hacia la red Flu luego miro a Colagusano que estaba convertido en rata el desprecio en la mirada del rubio hacia la rata que había traicionado a sus amigos, no era que el quisiera mucho a esos merodeadores pero era un desperdicio que confiaran tan ciegamente en esa rata pero el le ayudaría a vengarse de una joven impertinente que se creyó de mas alcurnia que el incluso lo llamo cobarde en sus narices.

Todos llegaron a su sitio Eco se sentó cerca de los Longbotom para sentirse mas segura al lado de los aurores de mas prestigio y algunos ancianos del ministerio de pronto vio a un mago de cabello oscuro largo y un ropaje negro ella se puso de pie en el acto y lo siguió salieron de la mansión y siguieron caminando hasta un bosque muy espeso

**-¿SEVERUS ERES TU?-**


	19. 19 la emboscada

MISS ANDREINA SNAPE :EN ESTE CAPITULO SE VA A RESOLVER TU DUDA

SBM-ANGIE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO.

**19 la emboscada**

-------------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------------------------

el hombre de negro se perdió en lo espeso del bosque y Eco se quedo esperando una explicación aunque sabia que esta no llegaría ahora que recordaba el hombre de negro llevaba un bastón en forma de serpiente, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que era una trampa decidió no entrar al bosque pensando que estaba a salvo entonces sintió un escalofrío que la paralizo

**-vaya si es la hija del rey de los seres de luz la princesa Eco veamos tengo entendido que quieres ver a Severus para hablar con el desgraciadamente aun no ha llegado en estos momentos esta en una misión déjame presentarme por si me has olvidado soy TOM RIDDLE mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort**

después de un corto silencio se escucho un (DESMAINUS ) Eco cayo inconsciente en el húmedo pasto solo un perro que había visto lo sucedido los siguió en silencio y al ver en la cabaña donde la habían llevado aun el sol no se metía y eso le daba una ventaja al animago que hecho a correr de regreso a la casa de los Malfoy pero tampoco estaba listo para presenciar la cruel emboscada los Longbotom se estaban defendiendo de Bellatrix y Colagusano estaba detrás de Not

**-vamonos creo que Lucius nos dejara un poco esa chica es demasiado para el – Not había dejado bien claro lo que eso significaba **

el perro no espero mas y se dirigió a una chimenea donde uso la chimenea para comunicarse aunque eso significara volver a la normalidad.

**-profesor Dumbledore es mejor que vengan de inmediato esto fue una emboscada Eco esta en problemas con Voldemort y Malfoy no hay rastros de Snivelius por aquí estan cazando a los aurores como si fueran ratas- Sirius estaba a punto de volver a su forma canina **

una imagen de negro le apunto con su varita

**-CRUCIO ahora Black me vas a decir que estabas diciendo de Eco si ella esta muerta – la voz tranquila de Severus Snape le erizaba los vellos de la nuca **

**-Severus Lucius la cito para que hablara contigo- Bellatrix cerro los ojos furiosa **

corrió hasta la cabaña que sabia usaba su marido y los suyos y se quedo escuchando

-no por favor – suplicaba la chica

mientras Malfoy desgarraba su ropa no podía ver quien mas estaba hay por que le habían puesto algo en los ojos

**-DESMAINUS- fue lo ultimo que escucho **

cuando volvió en si ella estaba en Hogwards y un hermoso perro negro estaba a su lado

------------------------end flash back --------------------------------------


	20. 20COMO SI FUERA UN SUEÑO

Antiope black ya los voy a hacer mas largos solo que he tenido unos problemas con la computadora serios que ni siquiera me deja poner reviews pero gracias por seguir leyendo

**A todos los que llevan el curso de sentimientos los invito a leer mi nueva novela llamada DESTINO **

CAPITULO 20COMO SI FUERA UN SUEÑO 

Después de escuchar las declaraciones de su mujer trato de salir del salón de transformaciones pero Dumbledore lo detuvo

-señor Malfoy vaya por Sirius Black y Remus Luppin que a estas alturas deben de estar en su despacho rápido – Dumbledore hablaba apresurado

las personas que estaban en el salón se quedaron paralizadas Minnie abrazaba a su madre que estaba en shock por los recuerdos Molly Weasley había aparecido unas tasas de te para calmar los nervios de las chicas por su parte el profesor Snape tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía como si en cualquier momento la vena en su garganta fuera a estallar su hija lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que hacer Hermione se acerco a Minnie y le dijo en el oído

-**es mejor que te acerques a el lo conozco y se que en cualquier momento va a explotar en contra de alguien la señora Weasley y yo estaremos con tu madre- la sabelotodo Granger estaba preocupada por la familia Snape parecía haber sufrido mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera echo **

Severus estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas todo era un embrollo así que tomo a Eco en sus brazos que estaba en shock y salió de la sala sin que nadie lo siguiera excepto una sombra que tenia rato haciéndolo la llevo a su laboratorio y puso un caldero en la lumbre Eco lo miro con sus ojos dorados sin saber que estaba pasando; el hombre de negro se negaba a verla a los ojos se sentía culpable, y algo en ella se volvió muy fuerte y se puso de pie acercándose lentamente a el coloco su mano en el brazo del hombre que estaba concentrado en la poción

-Severus esto no es tu culpa yo sabia a lo que me exponía aunque no esperaba que me pasara eso estamos juntos otra vez y no creo que seamos tan tontos como para perdernos una segunda vez por favor mírame a los ojos lo que me a mantenido con fuerzas sin saber que iba a recuperar la inmortalidad era estar a tu lado sin ti nada tenia sentido no hay lugar para ninguna otra persona somos un árbol del que empiezan a salir ramas que desean empezar a florecer aunque todavía no es tiempo, nos necesitamos juntos somos invencibles separados no somos nada- Eco miraba los profundos ojos del profesor Snape mientras hablaba.

El profesor no pudo controlarse el volver a verla le había creado un remolino interno que debía controlar y beso los labios de Eco ese beso era mucho mas que una confirmación de amor eterno necesitaban saber que nunca mas se podrían separar Severus abrió la puerta de comunicación que daba a su cuarto ellos aun seguían besándose ella estaba aferrada a su pecho ya que a ese lugar pertenecía esa noche nadie los volvió a ver y nadie hizo mención de lo sucedido Hermione Granger se encargaba de asignar grupos en compañía de la señorita Snape

Un ruido extraño hizo que Eco despertara estaba en los brazos de Severus como hacía tanto y se movió con cuidado de no despertarlo ella mejor que nadie sabia que las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir, recordó que la noche anterior el estaba preparando una poción pero ¿para que sería? Tomo su bata y se la puso necesitaba salir de las mazmorras donde Severus tenia su habitación pero al verlo dormido no podía salir el pecho tan pálido de Severus ya no tenia las heridas tan frescas como cuando ella le había curado pero aun así lo hacia verse tan indefenso Eco se armo de valor y entro al baño estaba como hipnotizada con Severus siempre el había tenido ese efecto en ella esperaba que ya no hubiera mas complicaciones

Lleno la tina de color dorado de agua con esencias de madera y canela que era el aroma natural de Severus toco con su pie la temperatura del agua antes de entrar en ella la temperatura del agua era mas caliente que fría y Eco cerro los ojos una pagina nueva se abría en su vida con el hombre que amaba.

Severus Snape se movió sintiendo un vació extraño en su cama ella no estaba Severus cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando encontrarla pero no fue así sintió como si todos los crucios del mundo cayeran sobre él frías y saladas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro hasta que escucho el correr del agua en el baño de un salto entro en el mismo y encontró que sus temores eran infundados ya que su amada estaba en el agua y tenia los ojos cerrados, con dulzura infinita paso un dedo por los mechones dorados de la chica que inmediatamente abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo su cuerpo pálido y bien formado estaba entrando en la tina con ella y así se quedaron durante un buen rato

Mientras en el gran comedor todo mundo cuchicheaba sobre los profesores ausentes

-me parece Albus que debo pedir la mano de Eco para mi hijo espero que su alteza no ponga objeciones – dijo Vladislav al director de la escuela

en efecto estos hicieron algunos movimientos mágicos y mandaron por un representante del ministerio que en su defecto llego Percy Weasley acompañando a Cornelius Fudge

el profesor Snape sintio que alguien lo llamaba y salio del baño envuelto en una toalla una nota estaba en un banco junto a la cama

Severus hijo necesito que te pongas tu ropa de gala y que ella haga lo mismo los espero en el gran comedor en media hora

Albus

Severus le dio un cálido beso a Eco quien le hecho los brazos al cuello

-vamos cariño debemos salir antes de que nos de hipotermia el director quiere que nos pongamos ropa de gala para ir al gran comedor y eso es extraño ya que no tenemos nada planeado para estas fechas ..... a menos que Potter y sus amigos hallan hecho unas de las suyas-el profesor hablaba con rencor

-profesor Snape se le olvida que sus hijos pertenecen a ese grupo de amigos de Potter –le dijo Eco molesta

en silencio continuaron arreglándose antes de salir ella le dio un ultimo beso cosa que hizo que el levantara una ceja ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor misteriosamente no había nadie ni siquiera Filch estaba en los pasillos por lo que ambos se permitieron el tomarse de las manos el profesor iba con una túnica verde oscuro con toques dorados y blancos por su parte ella iba con el color crema que tanto le gustaba al abrir la puerta del gran comedor ambos se soltaron las manos y entraron como si nada hubiera pasado

disculpen si están saliendo un poco cortos prometo hacerlos mas largos apartir del siguiente capitulo invito a todos a leer mi fic numero dos titulado destino


	21. 21 SORPRESAS

CAPITULO 21 SORPRESAS 

En cuanto entraron al gran comedor todas las cabezas estaban volteadas hacia ellos, caminaron muy serios hasta llegar a la mesa de maestros; Eco levanto la vista y vio el techo lleno de corazones como si fuera san Valentín o algo asíde pronto Severus Snape se detuvo sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien, miro a los ojos del director tratando de encontrar en su mente algo que le indicara que estaba pasando; Cornelius Fudge se puso en pie y Eco reconoció a Percy Weasley a su lado,

**-pregunto a los presentes alguien quiere hablar a favor del acusado**- **indico el ministro Fudge**

el profesor Snape se quedo paralizado mirando hacia la nada con su actitud déspota como si el mundo no le afectara la chica que estaba a su lado tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando así que entrelazo su mano izquierda con la de él dejándole ver que ella estaba de su lado; el silencio era sepulcral ni una mosca se escuchaba por todo el lugar; de la nada salieron tres chirridos de personas poniéndose de pie.

Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger se acercaron a la pareja seguidos por Remus Luppin y para sorpresa de todos la abuela de Neville Longbotom estaba en ese lugar al minuto Neville temblando de miedo siguió el camino de sus amigos al minuto ya estaba Mcgonagall, Filch y Flitwick al lado del profesor Snape Hermione casi fue por sus dos amigos y se colocaron junto a ella con desgano

**-vaya vaya señor Potter y Señor Malfoy jamas crei verlos juntos en algo- el ministro estaba molesto realmente **

el hombre conocido como Julián príncipe de los clanes Vampiricos se puso en pie y dos de sus hombres y una mujer se acercaron a los que iban a favor de Severus Snape con la varita llamaron varias sillas para que los testigos se sentaran Eco comprendió de antemano lo que estaba pasando y apretó los labios viendo furiosa a su padre.

**-necesitamos que alguien que realmente no este ligado por parentesco al profesor Snape para que sea su abogado defensor- la voz del príncipe Ventrue era cálida pero sin emoción.**

Cornelius Fudge y el padre de Eco junto con algunos alumnos del colegio estaban seguros de que el profesor Snape, el mas odiado de la escuela, el ex mortifago al fin obtendría un justo castigo;

**- si sus excelencias lo permiten yo Hermione Jean Granger hija de muggles llevare la defensa del profesor Snape para eso les pido unos días para tener una defensa decente- Hermione miro al profesor Snape y al príncipe Ventrue al hablar**

la audiencia termino dejando a los jóvenes profesores un tanto desconcertados, Eco no se apartaba del lado del profesor de pociones hasta que su hermana Arwen le llamo aparte

**- conoces a nuestro padre el armo todo esto para que sea juzgado por sus pecados pasados hablare con la señorita Granger para que este al tanto del carácter de nuestro padre por el momento no te separes de Severus el necesitara a las personas que realmente lo aceptan- Arwen miro a Severus al decir eso **

Severus estaba otra vez es en un estado ausente presente y escuchando todo pero su mirada decía otra cosa

**-si el pasa al tribunal que he elegido para su juicio podrá pasar a formar parte de nuestra familia de lo contrario jamás se volverán a ver no creo que hayas sido tan tonta como para entregarle tu medallón de inmortalidad- la crueldad en la voz de Elrodyn hizo que Eco cerrara los ojos **

**-¿profesora Elrodyn se encuentra bien- esa voz tan fría y al mismo tiempo sarcástica no podía ser de nadie mas **

**-claro que si profesor Snape- respondió Eco guiñándole el ojo**

lo que habían vivido apenas la noche anterior era tan fugaz como si hubiese sido un sueño pero ella tenia una opción y si el era encontrado culpable la tomaría en ello podría correr muchos riesgos pero que era peor vivir eternamente sin el hombre amado o estar eternamente con el los dos eran inmortales pero corrían peligro con otros seres que conocían sus debilidades, ella necesitaba un poco de aire por lo que salió a los jardines del castillo y miro hacia el lago en su inmensidad parecía decirle tantas cosas y su mente dejo de razonar no entendía como había gentes a las que la felicidad se les fuera negada desde antes de venir al mundo "por que se tenia que castigar a alguien por los pecados de los padres"

se sentía completamente sola no podía cargar a Severus con sus meditaciones el tenia suficiente, pero estaba segura que Severus estaba capacitado para cargar con todo un mal presentimiento surco su mente y entro al castillo corriendo como hacia tantos años que no lo hacia aquella vez lo hizo para escapar de el ahora lo hacia para saber de el corrió como alma en pena observada por diversas criaturas y un grupito de amigos que entendían lo que ella estaba pasando

Eco abrió la puerta y encontró a Severus con una toalla húmeda en el antebrazo cubierta de sangre sus ojos estaban cerrados y se resistía al dolor, ella entro sin hacer ruido y le retiro la toalla de la herida era extraño que un vampiro tuviera que soportar todo eso, pero recordó que Severus todavía no era un vampiro consumado pero ella aun no estaba autorizada para convertirlo, cerro los ojos y limpio las heridas de la marca tenebrosa con un poco de agua del bosque de los seres de luz.

**-esto es demasiado parece que mis pecados no nos dejaran en paz pero solo estando a tu lado puedo tener alguna esperanza ya nada ni nadie me importaba cuando tu no estabas- Severus beso la mano de la chica mientras hablaba **

ella no dijo nada tenia tanto miedo que al mostrar Severus esos sentimientos hacia ella algo malo pasaba siempre que intentaban ser felices algo sucedía; Eco le preparo una infusión para calmar el dolor y lo llevo a la cama sin decir nada, a los pocos minutos la poción empezó a surtir efecto y el profesor de pociones se quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de su amada que no pudo hacer lo mismo, necesitaba una solución a su problema parecía que cada vez que ella se acercaba a el todo el mundo se ponía de cabeza


End file.
